Paintballin!
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Friends bored out of their minds each making suggestions to do various things each one gets shot down but one...
1. Chapter 1

Paintballin!

John and Krista Cena

Taylin DiBiase

Ted DiBiase Jr

Mark Jindrak

Randy and Hailey Orton

Shane Helms

Cody Rhodes

Vince McMahon

Friends bored out of their minds each making suggestions to do various things each one gets shot down but one...

John and his wife Krista were sitting in his locker room and they were surrounded by friends, Randy Orton, Mark Jindrak, Ted DiBiase Jr, Taylin DiBiase Cody Rhodes, and Shane Helms. The group is trying to decide what go and do after the matches...

"What about hitting in the clubs?" John thought out loud knowing his wife and sister in law would probably shoot down the whole idea about that.

"No Johnny boy" Randy whined "Not another club"

"Just because your white ass can't dance doens't mean the rest of us don't want to go Ortz?" Taylin smirked

"Just because your white ass can't dance...Just shut it Tay!" Randy shot back "I can too dance you know I can gyrate my hips thank you very much."

"With a pole maybe." Taylin laughed and then hugged Randy as he was pouting.

"What about pool?" Ted suggested

Everyone groaned as they all knew that Taylin would kick Mark's ass in pool and take his cash just like last night...

"How about getting a few bikes and taking a drive up the coast? We are in Cali it would be a beautiful drive." Shane suggested as he wrapped his arms around Taylin then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Now that would be fun" Taylin said

"Only our sister would think that is fun." Ted and Krista said at the same time.

"How about the eight of you go back to the hotel to rest and maybe take a swim in the pool." Vince stated as he was sitting in with the group talking about some story lines and seeing how Ted DiBiase Sr was doing as he had been sick lately and was checking in with Ted Jr and Taylin and Krista as they were the only ones on the roster from the DiBiase family.

"Vinny Mac that is too boring come on now." Taylin whined

"What about paintball?" Mark and Randy said at the same time and just smirked at each other.

"None of my Superstars or Diva's are paintballing." Vince stated

"Vince you realize that we are bored out of our minds right?" John asked as he started to rub his hand up and down on Krista's back as she laid her head down in his lap.

"I said no I don't need my stars getting injured." Vince stated

"Vince come on we need to do something. And this is the peferct thing." Randy said

"I know you need something to do. Randy do you really think that your fans would be happy with you wrestling with welts on your body?" Vince asked

"Its my body Vince and we are bored come on now you can go with us." Randy stated knowing that Vince would finally say you are all on your own.

"Fine its your choice but don't come whining to me about it." Vince said giving in to his stars and left the room.

"So paintballing huh, you ready to lose Ortz?" Taylin taunted

"You and Shane can't be on one team, neither can Cena and Kris or Cena and Orton." Ted stated as he knew they woud gang up on everyone and he was in the mood to shoot someone.

"Not playing as I don't feel that good." Shane stated

"Okay Teams then Taylin and Mark vs Cena and Cody vs Orton and Ted." Krista stated "Shane you can sit with me and keep score."

As everyone grabbed all their things and headed towards their cars and Mark was pouting that he was driving himself so Taylin said that she would ride with Mark as she and Shane had ridden to the arena on his bike. Shane just pressed a kiss to Taylin's lips and smiled at her then helped her into Mark's rental. "You and Shane huh?" Mark asked

"I don't know...lets do this. We can take out Teddy and Ortz. I know that Teddy is trigger happy." Taylin said

"I know we can take them out. And you are right Teddy is trigger happy." Mark responed "Wait so is Ortz I have played with him in paintball before."

"I know tell me about it." Taylin said

It wasn't long and the group was now waiting for their time to take the field. Mark and Taylin had chosen their colors blue, Ted and Randy chose red and John and Cody chose the color green. Shane and Krista were trying not to laugh at everyone who were talking trash to each other. The only problem is Taylin was getting pissy and just shot Ted in the chest "Ha your out before we even start."

"That isn't right and you know it Tay. I should shoot you back but I will wait till we are on the field." Ted stated and hugged Taylin close.

Finally the teams were in seperate places on the paintball field and Mark and Taylin were waiting for the game to start. Mark was standing behind Taylin as they were the last ones to join in on the playing field. "So what is going on with you and Shane?" Mark asked as they waited.

"Truth?" Taylin asked

"Please." Mark said

"Truth is we are just friends with benefits, and we are starting a relationship and that alone scares me. Why Mark?" Taylin asked

"We can talk later its our time to play and kick some ass." Mark said as they hid as both John and Cody walked right by them as they were both wearing black and blended in with the walls of the playing field.

"Come out Come out where ever you are hiding Tay Tay" John yelled

"Behind you ass." Taylin said as she shot John down then Cody who was behind him

"Well that was quick. Now to find Ted and Ortz." Mark said and smiled at Taylin who was trying not to laugh so hard for shooting her brother in law then Cody who wasn't expecting to be taken out and by a girl.

Taylin heard someone coming up behind her and hid as did Mark when Randy then Ted walked by and both saw that Cody and John had been taken out. Ted just smirked as he could tell who got Cody as Cody was bitching and moaning about being taken out by a girl. John just sat there and flipped off Randy who tried to help him up but knew as well he had been taken out by a girl at least it wasn't his wife who took him out just his sister in law. Randy just smirked at John as he and Ted were now searching for Mark and Taylin what they didn't know is that they were now being hunted. Mark noticed that Taylin was now walking behind Randy who wasn't paying attention at all but Ted kept turning around to check behind him but never noticed that Taylin was right behind him.

"Oh Teddy I need some help with my gun its not firing right can you help me please?" Taylin asked

"I am not falling for it Tay, you do this everytime. Your gun is working just fine." Ted stated. Yes Taylin has played this trick on him a few times and aimed his gun at Taylin getting ready to shoot his sister then he and Randy could take out Mark. Well that didn't work so well when Mark was standing behind Ted and got him straight in the back. "Ow you fucker. Damn it Tay not again."

"Ha I win you lose Teddy now where is Randy?" Taylin asked.

"Not telling." Ted said as Mark helped Ted stand up.

"Your good Tay." Mark said and she just smiled up at Mark and laughed as Ted hugged her and walked off the playing field bitching that Taylin had outsmarted him again.

"ORTZ YOUR ON YOUR OWN MAN" Ted shouted

"FUCK" Randy yelled which also gave his location away.

"Tay you go that way I will follow and we can get him trapped." Mark said as they went in different directions.

It wasn't long till all three were now facing off. Randy had picked up John's gun and had one pointed at Taylin and one at Mark. It was the three of them left who was going to win. Randy could shoot both guns and take out both Mark and Taylin but also knew that he and Mark could gang up on Taylin and take her out then have a fair fight.

"You know Mark we could team up and take Miss pretty thing out here. How about it man?" Randy asked

"We could but would that be a fair fight? I just watched as she played a trick on Ted, before that take out John then Cody. I still want to know the answer to the question I asked a bit ago." Mark responded

"What question?" Randy asked

"Randy Mark wants to know the truth about Shane and I and what our relationship is." Taylin supplied

"That is a question I asked myself just two hours before the show started after I watched the two of you make out in my dressing room." Randy said

"Okay the two of you want to know we are just playing just fooling around why are the both of you interested?" Taylin asked

"Just worried about you Tay." Mark stated

"Just concerned." Randy said

"You know Mark you really shouldn't be asking me all these questions. It might cloud your head and cause you not to think right." Taylin said as she turned and shot Mark straight in the chest then turned to Randy and pointed her gun at him.

"That was wrong." Randy said

"Damn it DiBiase what the hell was that for?" Mark asked as he just stood there in shock that his own partern would shoot him. Mark walked up behind Taylin and wanted to kiss her but knew it would cause her to loose.

"It might have been wrong Randy. Mark how does it feel to be taken out by a girl?" Taylin asked as she felt hands on her waist.

"Truth?" Mark asked

"Please." Taylin stated as she watched Randy come closer she was also getting turned on as she could feel Mark's breath on her neck.

"It makes me hot." Mark whispered in her ear

"Orton don't even think about it." Taylin said

"Why not baby it would be only fair, you took out Mark. I never even got a shot off." Randy whined

"Not my fault you shoot like a girl." Taylin smirked as she just pulled the trigger and shot Randy straight in the chest but he never stopped coming towards her.

"Damn you DiBiase" Randy growled at Taylin as she was now pinned between Mark and Randy

"You don't like being taken out by a girl either?" Taylin asked while she dropped her gun and smiled up at Randy who was looking down at Taylin.

"Not my dream but I can live with it. Come here" Randy said while he brought Taylin up against his chest and kissed her deeply while Mark was now kissing the back of her neck she was moaning as Mark was also playing with the hem of her shirt she had on and he wanted to strip it off her taut little body she knew what she was doing to the both of them.

"You okay there Tay? Your shaking." Mark asked as he moved to the other side of her neck and kissed down to her shoulder and smiled when she turned around and he claimed her lips in a kiss. As Randy was now kissing the side of her neck.

Taylin was getting turned on by both men. They knew what each was doing to Taylin and they could both tell that she was getting turned on quickly as tiny moans were coming from her mouth. "Damn it don't tease me Mark." Taylin moaned out loud as Mark slipped a hand up her shirt and grabbed her full breast and started to massage it gently till she took his hand in hers and started to massage it harder.

By the time the three met up with everyone else they weren't all shocked that Taylin had turned on Mark but kinda shocked that both Mark and Randy didn't team up to take Taylin out. Cody was still whining that Taylin had taken him out, John was just happy to have his wife in his arms and Ted was pissy that his own sister had tricked him and took him out. Shane was just confused to why Taylin was the only one that had no paint on her and way she had this dreamy look in her eyes. Both Mark and Randy were smiling ear to ear and had their arms drapped acrossed Taylin's shoulders.

"What did you do turn on Mark and take him out then shoot Randy Tay?" Krista asked when she was walking beside her sister as the guys were putting up all the guns and all from playing.

"You know it." Taylin said

"Then why in the hell do you look all hot and bothered?" Krista whispered to her sister

"Not here not now." Taylin said

"You are attracked to him aren't you?" Krista asked quietly

"Yes." Taylin said as the sisters walked out to the cars. Mark helped Taylin into his rental while Shane drove his bike as she really didn't want to be wind blown which Shane understood.

Mark was driving and Taylin asked him if they could stop of to grab some drinks as she wanted something to drink. Mark ran into the store and grabbed a few drinks. Once he got back in the car he could tell that Taylin was deep in thought. He also knew that this would be his time to confess his love to Taylin. Taylin didn't even move when she heard Mark get back int he car. "Taylin"

"Hmm Mark what?" Taylin asked as she turned to face Mark and smiled at him

"Can we talk for a minute?" Mark asked

"Sure whats wrong?" Taylin asked

"I know your with Shane. But we have been friends for years you are one of my best friends. I love you Taylin." Mark said then pressed a sweet tender kiss to her lips. Once the kiss broke Mark claimed her lips again but this time in a quick kiss.

"Mark you are one of my best friends and I love but I am with Shane." Taylin responded after the kiss which took her by surprise. They drove in silence to the hotel. Taylin sent a quick text to Shane saying she was stopping by Randy's room to talk to him. He was her best friend someone she could always talk to.

Mark pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and walked around to help Taylin out and straight into his arms as he gave her a huge hug. "Talk to you in the morning call me and we can do breakfast."

"Your on Mark. I love you." Taylin said and walked off and what Mark thought up to her room. Mark just leaned againt his rental when Ted walked over as he saw the exchange.

"Hey man you wanna talk?" Ted asked

"Please" Mark said As Mark and Ted talked Ted knew how Mark felt but didn't know how Taylin felt about Mark. When ever he went to talk to Taylin she would always be around Shane. Ted knew that Mark would always treat her right and would always love her but how to get his sister alone to talk to her and see how she was feeling about all of this.

Taylin walked into lobby of the hotel and was met by Shane who say he was going out to meet up with Matt and Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore and would see her in the morning. Taylin said she would probably just crash in with Randy and Shane kissed her lightly on the lips and said that was fine that he would see her tomorrow. Taylin rode up in the elevator and was soon standing infront of Randy's room and knocked on the door. Once Randy made it the door and opened it she was in tears.

"What happened?" Randy asked as he pulled Taylin into his arms

"Mark loves. I love him but Shane." Taylin said once she could talk.

"I know Mark loves you but do you love Shane?" Randy asked

"I don't think I love Shane. I have always been in love with Mark help Randy what should I do?" Taylin asked

"Do what is in your heart Taylin. I know you and Shane aren't meant to be together. You said earlier that you and Shane were having fun. Talk to Mark tell him you love him too make it work." Randy said "Why don't crash here for the night get some sleep and talk to him in the morning."

"Thanks Randy. You are the best. I love you" Taylin said " Now where I am I sleeping there is only one bed."

"Next to me or in my arms I don't care. My pregnant wife loves you to death she knows we are nothing but friends. Hailey wishes she was here. And sends her love. You need to call her in the morning." Randy said and pulled Taylin down on the bed and into his arms where he held her as she slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Paintballin!

The next morning Taylin was waking up to Randy on the phone and just tried to snuggle up even more to him but was met with another hard body. As Taylin rolled to see who she rolled into she was shocked when it was her big brother Ted. Ted just wrapped his arms around her and just held her as she cried. "Tay honey its okay."

"I love him Teddy but Shane." Taylin said

"I know honey I know but Mark loves you no matter what. We talked for a few hours after you got back to the hotel. Why didn't you come find me honey?" Ted asked as he rubbed his hand up and down his sister's back to comfort her.

"I don't know. Randy told me to do what is in my heart. Shane and I are having fun that is it. I know I need to go and find Mark. I need to shower first." Taylin said "I need to go to my room."

"Already done sweetie, Hailey sends her love. I went down and got clothes for you hon." Randy said and placed a kiss to Taylin's forehead "Ted you feel like a run?"

"Sure man. Call Mark or I will call him and have him meet ya down here in a few. I don't want you alone." Ted stated

"I'm getting in the shower do what you want. Thanks Randy" Taylin said as she got up and hugged Randy then Ted and walked into the bathroom and Randy had already set her clothes on the sink and she just smiled she was so lucky to have family who cared so much about her. Taylin started the shower and smiled even more when Randy had also grabbed her shampoo and conditioner and body wash. Ted smiled when he heard the shower start and the moan from the hot working the tight muscles of Taylin's shoulders and called Mark before they left the room.

Mark knocked on Randy's door knowing they were best friends and knew that they talked and she spent the night in his room. At one point he even questioned Randy about what Hailey thought of their friendship. The answer that came from Hailey was shocking to him and he could still hear Hailey telling him "_**Mark I have known Taylin for years. I will never forget on our wedding day when Randy held Taylin close between the two of us as she broke down and cried that her boyfriend just broke up and he held her. I was in awe how much they love each other. Randy will do anything to make sure Taylin is taken care of. I have rolled over numerous times to find Taylin sleeping up against Randy's chest. Am I worried that she is taking him from me. No. I know who she with love with Mark." Hailey said and hugged him.**_

"Hey man she is in the shower just love her and never hurt her you understand me?" Randy stated

"Wouldn't dream of it." Mark said and walked into the room even more and smiled at Ted who only nodded at him and they left the room. Mark heard the shower running and smiled to himself as he walked into the bathroom which was full of steam. Mark just stripped himself and joined Taylin in the shower and wrapped his arms around her she just melted into his arms and chest. "I love you Taylin stay with me and only me."

"I love you too Mark and yes I will stay with you and only you." Taylin responed before Mark claimed her lips in a sweet tender kiss that quickly grew deep and soon they were making love to each other in the shower. After reaching their releases Mark turned off the water and wrapped a towel around himself before Taylin as she was leaning into Mark and with his help they stepped out of hte shower and were soon getting dressed. By the time they walked of of the bathroom they were met by a waiting Randy and now Hailey who had wanted to surprise Randy on the road.

"Do I need to get my shower cleaned again?" Randy asked and Hailey hugged Taylin who she could tell was happy as Taylin was smiling. Taylin hugged her other best friend back and placed a hand on the baby who kicked right away.

"No smartass he just held me thats all. I need to talk to Shane now" Taylin said

"Do you want me to go with you?" Randy asked as he pulled Taylin in for a hug

"Might be a good thing. Mark do you mind?" Taylin asked

"That is fine honey. I will stay here with Hailey." Mark said and pressed a kiss to Taylin's forehead. "We might go to breakfast is that okay with you Ortz?"

"That is fine with me we will meet up with you how is that?" Randy said and quickly claimed Hailey's lips in a kiss and pressed one to the baby Taylin giggled as she watched her best friend become mush when Hailey was there.

Randy held the door for Taylin and they walked out of the room together. Randy wrapped an arm around Taylin as they walked towards Shane's room which was thankfully her room as well as they reached the room Taylin was now walking slowly as she wasn't sure how this was going to go. She wasn't surprised when she saw Jeff walking out of the room. "Hey Tay." Jeff greeted

"Hi Jeff is he up yet?" Taylin asked

"Not yet. We missed you last night. Orton how is Hailey?" Jeff asked before hugging Taylin

"Good down at breakfast with Mark and probably Krista and John. Taylin needed my help with something." Randy said

"Taylin there is something you need to know. Shane is sleeping next to Matt they both are passed out. Do I need to go and drag Matt out of the room?" Jeff asked

"No you might as well come in as well." Taylin said as she opened the door and smiled at the site in the bed. Shane was passed out on his back with his arms up over his head while Matt was on his stomach with his arms over his head. Taylin couldn't help but laugh at the two of them and knew that it was time to talk to Shane.

"Shane wake up we need to talk." Taylin stated

"UH? Taylin, Randy why are you here?" Shane asked

"Taylin needs my help." is all Randy said "Is this it babe?"

"Yep. Shane I'm sorry but its over. Its been fun but I am not in love with you." Taylin said

"What?" Shane asked "Why?"

"I said we are over its been fun and I am not in love with you." Taylin said as she grabbed her make-up bag and walked out the door leaving Shane sitting up in bed Matt still passed out beside him and Jeff who was about asleep on the other side of him.

"I'm proud of you sweetie lets go find Mark and Hailey we can drop your things in my room and we can go from there." Randy said

After dropping Taylin's things in Randy's room they walk down to find Mark and Hailey who had been joined by Ted, John and Krista who were all eating. Mark spotted Taylin and stood up to hug her and held her close and smiled at his girl. "Hey did it go okay?" Ted asked

"Yeah I guess so. Matt and Shane were both passed out Jeff laid back down and crashed when I broke it off. I expect a still half sleeping Shane, Jeff and Matt to come down here to find out what is going on." Taylin said as she laid her head against Mark's shoulder. As if on cue in walk Shane, Jeff and Matt along with Shannon Moore. Taylin hid not wanting to see Shane just yet. As they sat down to eat Shane looked over at Taylin with a sullen expression on his face.

As the day passed Shane tried to text Taylin to find out what was going on but she never returned his text. Shane finally as a last resort tried Ted to see if he would talk to him.

**Ted can you talk by chance pls? GSH**

_**Sure hotel bar TDJr**_

**Thanks GSH**

Shane walked down to the hotel bar and was shocked when he already saw that Ted was there with Randy eating lunch. Shane was still confused to why Randy was there but let it go for now. After Shane sat down the waitress came over and he placed his order for lunch and all and it wasn't long and she was walking back over with Shane's pop that he ordered. "Ted thanks for meeting with me. Do you know why she broke it off with me.?" Shane asked

"I don't know anything sorry man. Have things been going good for the two of you lately?" Ted asked before taking a drink of his iced tea.

"Its been okay here lately kinda rocky as late but we were starting to travel again and room together again. I was a total jerk to her." Shane said and hung his head. "I don't want to lose her Ted."

"I can see that now. But I also know Taylin she has made her mind up and she wont change it." Ted stated

"I would let her be and try to be friends with her and try to keep her friendship is what I would do." Randy suggested

"Okay. I will let her be for now and then talk to her." Shane said "Thanks guys."

"You are welcome man." Ted said "I need to head up and try to get a nap in before show tonight see the both of you later."

"Same here. I want to spend time with Hailey before we head to the arena." Randy said


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Since I am using Ted Sr and Ted Junior in the same story and chapter Ted Jr will be called Junior

Chapter 3

Paintballin!

Chapter 4

As Ted and Randy parted their ways Taylin and Mark were up in Mark's room as she was laying down with a massive migraine and sleeping while Mark was slowly drifting off to sleep himself as he was rubbing his hand up and down Taylin's back. They had a show later on that night. Taylin had talk to Vince and told him she didn't want any part of any matches and only be a valet right now she wasn't feeling good. Thankfully Vince understood and had her walking out with Mark over the next few weeks. As the hours passed everyone was slowly making their way to the arena. Randy and Hailey walked in and it wasn't long till they were now walking into his dressing room for that show, while Randy was changing Hailey was checking on things for work. Cody and Ted arrived not long after Randy and Hailey and found their own dressing rooms. Ted changed and pulled on a shirt and his breakaways then headed off to find Evan Bourne to go over their match. Cody changed and was now meeting with creative. John and Krista arrived next and both had a meeting with Vince about a storyline John had a match with Alex Riley and the three of them including Krista were now going over their match.

Mark was waking up and noticed they had a hour before they had to be at the arena. Mark hated to wake Taylin but as she was sleeping soundly but they had to get a move on before they were late to the show. Mark had a match that night against Mike aka The Miz and knew he was scheduled to win but still wanted to at least go over it. After gently waking up Taylin they grabbed their bags and headed towards the arena. "Thanks for letting me sleep Mark." Taylin said

"You are more than welcome. Are you feeling better?" Mark asked as they pulled into the parking lot of the arena.

"Much my meds kicked in after taking them and sleeping helped as well." Taylin said

After meeting with Mike and going over their match Taylin was in hair and make up getting ready for the show. By the time she made it back to Mark's room she wasn't shocked to be pulled aside by Ted who wanted to talk to her about Shane.

"Not now Teddy please. I still don't feel all that good. My migraine is almost gone." Taylin said

"I'm sorry honey. Shane wants to know why you broke it off with him. So I wanted to warn you that he might show up and try to talk. Randy and I kinda blew him off." Ted said

"Thanks for letting me know. I am only walking down my boyfriend to the ring for the new few weeks." Taylin said

"You are most welcome hon talk to you and Mark later." Ted stated.

As the show went on Randy won his match, Ted won his, John then Mark won theirs. All three girls were happy that their men had won their matches. Hailey and Randy were headed to bed as they were leaving pretty early the next morning as they had a doctor's appointment for Hailey and the baby, they were finding out what they were having then Randy was out for a week on vacation for the week. Everyone else was getting ready to go back to the hotel and get some much needed sleep.

Mark was driving him and Taylin back to the hotel and knew that they both would be crashing out. Taylin's migraine started to get worse during the show and she had crashed after taking her migraine meds again. Ted stayed with her while Mark was in his match and knew how bad they could get, he was hoping that Taylin didn'thave to ER that night. They were about to reach the hotel when Taylin spoke up and asked Mark quietly if he would take her to the ER. Mark turned the car around and headed to the local ER and it was a few minutes later he was helping his girlfriend in to the waiting room and watched as she filled out the paperwork to be seen.

"Taylin DiBiase" a nurse called out

Mark helped Taylin up and they walked over to meet the waiting nurse. After telling the nurse what was going on she turned off the lights and quietly asked the questions before going talk to the doctor. Mark pulled the chair up behind Taylin and started to rub her back hoping that would help relax her and help her sleep. It wasn't but a few minutes till the doctor walked in the room.

"Hi I am Dr Mallory Vice. What is going on with Taylin who is sleeping?" she asked

"Mark Jindrak her boyfriend, she has had a migraine all day, she slept most of it off this afternoon. I know her meds helped some. She didn't wrestle tonight she slept more during my match and took her meds again but they haven't worked this time and on the way to the hotel she asked me to come here." Mark stated

"That isn't good. Do you know if she gets these often. I hate to wake her right now." Dr Vice said

"About 3 a week but she controls them with her migraine meds. If you need to talk to someone else I can have her brother meet us here in a few if you want." Mark said

"That is okay. I am a huge fan of the WWE so its okay. I called the doctor that travels with Raw and he told me what normally works for her so I can do that and hopes she gets rid of it." Dr Vice said "I hate to wake her but I need to take a look at her."

"Its okay. Tay babe the doctor is here and needs to look at you hon." Mark said

"Okay sorry I fell back asleep." Taylin said quietly

Dr Vice looked Taylin over gently and then told her that she could give her a shot of pain medication and anti-nauesa and then send her back to to hotel. The doctor told Mark if the pain was to get worse to bring her back into the ER to see her. After the nurse gave Taylin a very heavy dose of pain meds and anti nausea Mark carried Taylin out to the car and they headed back to the hotel. On the way to the hotel Mark called Ted who was nice enough to meet them in the parking lot and carry his sleeping sister up to Mark's room for the night.

The next day came quick for most of the friends. Randy and Hailey were enroute to the airport as they were headed home. Cody and Ted were headed towards Tampa for the weekend and John and Krista were headed towards Boston to spend the weekend with John's family. Mark wasn't even up yet as it was a late night. After getting to the hotel he took a shower and crashed as Taylin had already fallen back asleep after stripping down to her tank and undies and didn't even move when Mark crawled into bed and pulled her close and held her all night long.

It was nearing 2pm when Mark started to move. After getting a few phone calls already from Ted, Cody and Randy Mark told each one they were headed to Tampa for the weekend to Taylin's house and just relax. Mark rolled over to find Taylin still crashed out and sound asleep and knew it was it time to get into the shower and cleaned up, then he would wake Taylin up. After a refreshing shower Mark got dressed and walked out into the bedroom of their suite to find his shirt and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hey sweetie time to get up. We have a flight that takes off in five hours to Tampa." Mark said as he sat down on the bed next to Taylin.

"I don't want to move Mark." Taylin said as she rolled over and smiled up at Mark who returned her smile. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Almost 16 hours honey we got here from the ER around 11pm its close to 2pm honey. Why don't you get in the shower and I will order lunch. How are you feeling?" Mark asked

"Drained. Thanks for taking care of me." Taylin said as she sat up in bed and kissed Mark's cheek.

Mark watched at Taylin got up and grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Mark packed his suitcases up an then packed up Taylin's and smiled when he came across some very skimpy lace undies and smiled after packing them away. It was a few minutes after he was zipping up Taylin's big suitcase that she was stepping out of the shower. "Thanks for packing my suitcase Mark." Taylin said and pressed a kiss to Mark's still bare chest as he hadn't pulled his shirt on.

Mark pulled Taylin into his arms and claimed her lips in a kiss that quickly grew deep. Mark knew what he wanted with Taylin but wasn't sure she wanted the same thing just yet. Taylin moaned into the kiss and led the two of them back to the bed where Mark laid them both down on it. "Take me Mark"

"Are you sure babe?" Mark asked between kisses

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have asked you. Now take me baby" Taylin said with a smile.

Mark unwrapped the towel that was around Taylin's body and he thought she was beautiful. "You are amazing Tay." Mark said before kissing down her body and stopped at her very full breast. "Baby what size are you?"

"40 DD why Mark. I have implants you know that right, they just enhance my regular size Mark." Taylin said while Mark kissed down her body

"Well they are just beautiful like you." Mark stated between kissing up Taylin's body as he slipped his right hand down to play with Taylin's center as he ran his fingers up and down the folds of her center she moaned into the kiss and it wasn't long before Mark slipped his fingers into her center and started to slow thrust his fingers in and out of her now soaking wet center.

"Take me Mark." Taylin said

Mark didn't have to be told again when he slid into Taylin's center with a powerful thrust and the two started to make love to each other for the first time. Taylin was moaning as was Mark as she met his thrust with her hips they flowed and blended, melted their bodies together for a few hours before reaching their climaxes at the same time. They were spent in each other's arms. Mark pulled out of Taylin's body and laid down next to her on the bed and pulled her into his arms and to his chest.

"That was amazing Tay. I love you." Mark stated before pressing a kiss to Taylin's forehead

"I love you too Mark and yes that was amazing. I want more of you later tonight after we reach my house." Taylin said.

It wasn't long and they were now slowly getting dressed again and headed to the aiport to catch their flight to Tampa. After getting checked in they were met by a few fans and then Ted. "What are you doing here big bro I thought your flight was out earlier?" Taylin asked

"I know mom called Dad isn't feeling good and I am headed to check on him and mom. Do you want to join me you can bring Mark here." Ted said

"How about we fly into Tampa then drive home. I need to get more clothes and we have a week off. Have you talked to Krista and John?" Taylin asked

"How about I go ahead and fly in Brett should be here soon then he and I can fly in tonight then you can come in tomorrow how does that sound?" Ted asked

"Good idea. Did mom say what was going on?" Taylin asked as she leaned into Mark.

"No just he is in more pain. They have a doctors appointment in about 30 minutes. I was hoping to make it out of here to be there for the appointment. John and Krista are flying in tomorrow." Ted said as he watched Brett walk up and put his arm around Taylin's waist and pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey guys." Brett said "Sorry for getting in so late but the plane was late taking off."

"Its cool man we had better head towards our gate. Tay I will call you once we get to mom and dad's and see how the doctor's appointment went." Ted said

"Okay love you both." Taylin said

After Ted and Brett left, Taylin was worried about her dad and called Krista who said they were booking a flight to Tampa and would be there around midnight and would see them at the airport in the morning. After making it to Tampa Mark and Taylin grabbed their luggage and were soon on the way to Taylin's house. After a good nights sleep Taylin was up early and got on the treadmill and got a run in but not before talking to Ted, who told her that their dad was having some heart problems. Taylin was on her way upstairs when she felt this clinching in her chest and sat down on the stairs and screamed because the pain was so bad she felt like she was having a heart attack. Mark heard her scream and ran down to see what was wrong. Taylin was breathing hard and finally had her breathing evened out that she was able to explain to Mark that she felt this tighting in her chest. Taylin was crying as she was scared as was Mark.

John and Krista had arrived around midnight into Tampa and had crashed the minute they arrived at their Tampa home. John was up early as he couldn't sleep and wanted to let Krista get some more sleep and walked down to start in on breakfast and thought serving it to Krista in bed was a better idea. Krista felt the bed move under John's weight when he got out of bed and couldn't sleep after that. After getting up and getting in the shower she felt this clinching in her chest and screamed not knowing what was wrong. John heard his wife scream and ran towards the master bedroom and into the bathroom to see what was wrong. Krista was finally was able to explain what was going on and it not only scared her but also John. John held Krista close not caring that she was getting him soaking wet.

Ted was starting to wake up and happy that his girlfriend Kasey who was also a nurse at the local hospital was wrapped up in his arms. It had been a late night after finally making it to Clinton both him and Brett were wiped out. Brett's girlfriend was there to pick the brothers up and drove them to their parents house. Laney was able to stay for abit before heading home to her house to get some much needed sleep as she was a teacher at the local high school. Ted was about to roll over and get some more sleep when he had this clinching pain in his chest as well. Kasey could tell something was bothering Ted when she woke up to him screaming out in pain. That also woke his mom up. Melaine was walking into Ted's room not surprised to see Kasey there and once Ted was able to talk he explained what had happened and was now crying from being scared.

Mark called John who was about to call him and explained what had gone on. They both found it odd that the girls had the same pains. After talking they decided it would be okay to head out to the airport and to Clinton. Ted couldn't figure it out. After getting a shower he was moving slow but feeling fine. He knew that here soon both of his sisters would be at the house and all.

"Mom where is Brett at?" Ted asked

"Junior I think he is at his place I know he was going over there just don't know when." Melanie said "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah it was strange. I know the girls felt the same thing. I talked to Mark and John just a bit ago. They are now in the air." Ted answered

"The girls are on the way here?" Ted Sr asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes they are. Why are you out of bed dear?" Melanie asked

"I wanted to see my son and see how he was doing and some coffee." Ted stated and sat down at the kitchen table. "Well Junior how are you doing?"

"Dad I am worn out been on the road too much." Junior answered

"Well I will be in the living room and trying to relax." Ted Sr answered

Both mom and son watched at Ted Sr walked out of the living room they both could tell that he was drained. Ted could tell that something had happened but didn't know what. The doctor who was the best had run some test yesterday and they were waiting on the results to come in. As the morning passed Brett was now at the house and was in the shower when he felt this clinching pain in his chest and screamed out in pain thinking something was wrong. Ted Jr was in his room when this happened and ran down to Brett's room and asked if he was okay. Brett was finally able to describe the pain he had. What Brett didn't know is that both of his sisters, and Ted had the same pains that morning as well. It wasn't long and Taylin was calling her mom to tell her that they had landed a few minutes early and were both getting rentals and would be at the hosue soon. When Melaine went to go and tell her husband that their daughters had arrived safely but she found him just staring at the TV.

"Ted honey" Melanie said a she sat to down next him. "Ted answer me. Junior and Brett come here please"

Junior and Brett came running into the living room to see what was going on. "Mom whats wrong?" Brett asked

"I don't know I came into tell your dad that the girls had landed and were getting rentals and were on their way here but nothing he is just staring at the TV he always answers me." Melanie stated with tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Dad can you hear me?" Junior asked and shook his dad's shoulder but he didn't answer he could move his eyes and moved them side to side and Brett could see something was wrong.

"Mom I am calling 911 we need to get dad to the hospital." Brett stated

As Brett called 911 and explained what all was going on they sent medics to the house. Junior called both Taylin and Krista and explained what was going on and what hospital to go to and would see them soon. After the medics arrived they got vital on Ted Sr and were soon ready to transport him to the hospital. Melanie asked to ride with them which they allowed her to. Brett followed in her car so she would have it and then Ted followed in his car that he had at the house from the last time he was home. By the time the medics arrived Taylin, Mark, John and Krista had arrived and were waiting on Brett and Junior to show up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Paintballin

While everyone was sitting in the ER waiting room waiting on the doctor or their mom to come out and talk to them. Ted had been taken back right away and also had a CT Scan done right away. Melanie was trying her hardest to keep calm and when they had taken her husband to do the CT Scan she walked out to talk to her kids. Both of her daughters were in tears as they were scared for their dad.

"Junior" Melanie stated as she sat down by him

"Is there any news mom?" he asked

"The doctor is doing scans now they have drawn blood. I am scared. They wont talk. I am scared for your dad." she told her kids.

"Let me see if Kasey can tell me anything if she knows any more news." Junior said and got up and walked over to the triage area and was greeted by Kasey with a hug. "Do you know anything on our dad Kasey?"

"I don't Teddy they wont tell me anything. I am sorry. Once I know I will come and tell you." Kasey stated

"Thanks." Junior said and walked back over to his family. Taylin was in tears and Mark was rubbing his hand up and down her back trying to comfort her and John was doing the same with Krista. "I'm going to call Vince then Randy and let them know we wont be back on Raw for a few more weeks."

Melanie started to say that they had to work, but kept her mouth shut as she knew it wouldn't do any good. All four of her kids were very strong willed just like their dad it was something she knew that all four of her kids were a part of their dad. While Junior was out making the call to Randy as he couldn't get ahold of Vince the doctor came back in and talked to Melanie and Brett asked the doctor to wait a minute so he could get his brother.

"What Brett?" Junior asked

"The doctor wants to talk to us?" Brett stated

Junior followed Brett back into the waiting room and sat down by his mom and Brett was on the other side of Melanie and both Taylin and Krista with John and Mark standing behind them Krista and Taylin were holding hands.

"I am Dr VinZant I am tending to Ted DiBiase here. I want you to know he is resting right now in a room till we can get him moved upstairs. While the scan was being done we could tell that he had sufferred from a major stroke while he was at home. We wont know the full damage from the stroke for a few days. While Ted is breathing on his own we still have the nasal cannula just helping him get air." he stated

"Is Ted okay?" Melanie asked scared for her husband

"We wont know the full damage for a few days when we do another scan. I am sorry Mrs DiBiase. You can go back and see him, only two at a time right now. I will have him moved to a private room soon." Dr VinZant stated and turned to leave.

"Mom go be with daddy." Taylin said and hugged her mom

"Come with me Taylin you can see your daddy first then Krista. Are you four staying at the house?" Melanie asked

"Yes we are mom." Taylin said and wrapped her arms around her mom in a hug and held her close as the two of them walked back to see their husband and dad.

When Taylin walked in to see her dad hooked up to tubes and some machines she knew he wasn't in good shape. Taylin had been home just the week before when he had been pretty sick with Pneumnoia the weeks leading up to this. All of her life she had always been daddy's little girl, she and Krista both were. Taylin started to cry the moment she sat down next to her daddy and held his hand. This had hit her pretty hard all of a sudden she was scared for her daddy.

"Hey daddy its Taylin. I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much. You have to come back to us and get stronger. I want you to know I met the man of my dreams, he is here with me. Its Mark Jindrak. He completes me daddy. Please come back and get stronger for not only us but also mom. I love you." she stated as she held her dad's hand and just watched him sleep as the nurse had just been in to give him something to keep him comfortable. "I had better keep this short and let Kris come back to see you daddy. I love you"

Taylin hugged her mom then pressed a kiss to her dad's forehead and walked out to get Krista and John who walked back to his room together. John went in and stood right behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hi Daddy. It's Krista. John and I are both here for you and Momma. Please come back to us. We all want and need you here with us. John and I just found out that we are 14 weeks pregnant with your first grandbaby. He or she needs you too. I love you so much daddy." Krista stated and stood to place a kiss on her daddy's forehead and then hugged her mom who was still in the room with them and Melanie placed a hand on Krista's stomach and they both cried.

About the time Brett stood to walk back and see their dad the waiting door of the ER opened and it was Hailey and Randy along with Bob and Elaine Orton who were very good friends with the DiBiases. Melaine came out and stated that they were moving Ted up to a private room and to come back in a few hours once they had him settled. Elaine wasted no time in hugging Melanie and held her as she cried.

Melaine and Elaine stayed at the hospital while everyone else left to go and get settled in. Randy and Hailey checked into the hotel that was a few minutes away from Ted and Melanie's house and Melanie told Bob just to stay at their house as they had plenty of room. Hailey was at the house with everyone while Randy checked them in.

"How did you doctor's appointment go Hailey?" Krista asked

"Good we found out we are having a little girl." Hailey said and placed a hand on her growing baby bump."How are the two of you feeling?"

"I am drained and worn out but that is to be expected right now as John and I found out yesterday before we flew into Tampa that I am 14 weeks pregnant." Krista stated and placed a hand on her small baby bump.

"You are pregnant I am so happy for you." Taylin said and hugged her sister. "But the answer to your question Hailey. I am drained and not feeling good. I can't seem to get rid of this migraine."

"Sweetie why don't you go lay down and take your meds honey. If there is news on daddy I will come and get you up. Do you want Mark to lay down with you?" Krista asked

"Yes and okay thanks Kris. You should rest as well." Taylin said and stood up and hugged Hailey who had also stood up and then Krista and she walked over to the guys were talking and Bob hugged her then Krista. "Mark I am going to lay down join me please."

"Sure babe. Ted wake us if there is any news please." Mark asked

"Sure get some sleep guys." Ted said and hugged Taylin.

"I suggest that you all try to rest. I will call if there is any news. Randy and Hailey you can rest in our room and all." Bob stated

Everyone went in different directions. Taylin took her migraine meds then crashed against Mark's chest and fell asleep to his heartbeat and his arms wrapped aorund her. John and Krista were wrapped up in each other's arms and Krista finally fell asleep to John's heartbeat while Hailey was doing the same in Randy's arms. Ted and Brett both crashed in the same room in Ted's room and on the bed. Bob went to each room and checked on each of kids and smiled when each one were sleeping. As everyone who was at the DiBiase household was getting some sleep. Elaine was trying her hardest to get Melanie to eat. "Honey you need to eat, we don't need you in the hospital as well." Elaine stated

"Elaine thank goodness you and Bob flew out. I don't want my kids seeing me like this. Did you know that Krista is pregnant?" Melanie stated

"No, that is wonderful dear how many weeks is she? Who is Taylin dating he looks familar." Elaine stated as she rubbed Melanie's back as her good friend finally started to eat even if it was just something small.

"Krista is 14 weeks they just found out yesterday. Taylin is dating Mark Jindrak. I can tell that the two are very much in love with each other. They remind me how Ted and I were first in love so happy and even now after 47 years of marriage we still are." Melanie stated before taking a drink of her tea.

While the girls were down eating in the cafe, Mark couldn't sleep any longer and pressed a kiss to his sleeping girlfriends forehead and got up and used the bathroom and then walked down to the living room and kinda surprised to see Randy, and Junior awake along with Bob who was there now with Nathan Orton. "Hey"

"I thought you were sleeping." Junior stated

"Can't sleep anymore plus I need to talk to some one about giving this to Tay." Mark stated as he slipped the ring from the box that he had in his pocket and showed not only Junior, but also Randy, and Bob who just smiled.

"That is amazing when are you going to ask her? You have my full blessing. I know mom and dad wont object at all. You still need to talk to our mom though." Junior stated

"If you can't talk to Melanie son you have my blessing to marry Taylin. She has always been like a daughter to Elaine and I both her and Krista. All you DiBiase kids have been." Bob stated before hugging Ted then Mark.

It was a few hours later when Mark walked into the hospital room alone. Taylin was now up and getting showered and told Mark to head on over as he told her that he needed to talk to her mom. "Mark this is a surprise where are the rest of the kids?" Melanie asked as she stood to hug him as did Elaine.

"I have a question for you. I have already talked to Junior and Bob but I need to ask you this. I love Tay with everything I have in me and more. I was hoping to talk to Ted Sr as well but this happened before I could. I am asking for Taylin's hand in marriage." Mark stated as he showed the mom's the ring he bought Taylin.

"You have our full blessing Mark. The only thing I ask is you make her happy. I know Taylin very well she doesn't want a huge wedding so just family and friends. I know she wanted her daddy to marry her but as long as he is here when she gets married is all she will want now." Melanie stated Now where are the rest of my children?"

"Tay was in the shower and said that she would ride up here with either Brett or Junior as I am in the rental." Mark stated.

As the day passed all the kids were now up at the hospital. After everyone arrived Mark asked Taylin go to on a walk and while they were on the walk Mark got down on one knee and asked Taylin to marry him which she whispered yes then they kissed.

"Mark do you mind if we just get a judge to marry us here at the hospital? I want my daddy there as well." Taylin asked

"That is fine be me. I want you to be happy. Do you want to get dressed up in a dress or what?" Mark asked

"Just casual formal we can tell everyone to dress nice and not in jeans. Let me call a friend who is a judge and see what can be done for tonight." Taylin said

Mark sent out a mass text and asked that everyone go and get dressed nice. Melanie smiled when she read the text her baby girl was finally getting married to the man of her dreams. That evening as everyone along with the judge was gathered in Ted's hospital room they witnessed Taylin and Mark get married everyone had tears in their eyes. Taylin felt her Ted Sr squeeze her hand and it was a surprise as the doctor looked him over that he was finally starting to gain function from the stroke.

It was a battle to get Melanie to go home and get some sleep. Both Ted and Brett told their mom that they would stay at the hospital with their dad and would call the moment he started to talk or if anything else happened. After much talking Melanie finally rode home with John and Krista while the brothers ran dow to the cafe' that was in the hospital to grab food and headed back home to their dad's room and ate while they watched TV while their dad slept or so they thought. After eating Kasey came up to see Ted and see how his dad was doing while she was in the room while Brett went down to grab them drinks and meet up with Laney who was coming by to stay for a while with him the heart moniter they had on Ted Sr started going off and Kasey noticed it first and could tell something was wrong. Ted walked out to grab a nurse and a few ran in while he was starting to moan in pain.

"Ted" Kasey stated

"What is going on Kasey?" Ted asked as he pulled her into his arms

"Your dad had a heart attack, we are going to run some test and after those are run the doctor will know more. Dr Moore has already been in and confirmed the heart attack, he is sleeping now but we are going to do a few test. I suggest you call your family back up." Kasey said

Ted was shocked as tears started to fall from his eyes. Brett walked back up and could see the doctor in with their dad. Brett walked over and asked his big brother what was going on but Ted couldn't answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Paintballin

"Ted what is going on?" Brett asked

"Brett dad had a heart attack." Ted finally answered "They are going to run test. I don't want to call mom and all I we don't need her upset."

"I agree but how do we say it?" Brett asked

Ted went to answer when they saw Dr Moore walking over to them. "Ted, I am sorry that we didn't get to your father soon enough, the first part was silent attack but the second part of it is what caused him to moan in pain. I gave him something to relax him and we are getting ready to do a sono on his heart and then from there doing some other test. I have also ordered an EKG as well." Dr Moore said

"Thanks for letting us know. We need to call family. I know that I don't want to ruin Taylin's wedding night but they need to know as well. I know mom will come back up and want to stay with dad tonight." Ted stated

"If there is anything please let us know. My nurse will call me on the results. I am on call tonight and will be staying in the hospital. So you know we will put two extra pull outs in the room incase you want to stay with your dad tonight and the hospital bed that is in the room one of you can sleep in as well. If you need anything please talk to the nurses they will give you anything you need." Dr Moore stated before walking off.

"Are you going to call mom?" Brett asked

"Yes I am. Dr Moore can I ask you a question?" Ted asked as he walked over to the nurses station

"What is it son?" Dr Moore asked

"Just yesterday all four of us my brother Brett, Taylin and Krista we all had chest pains could we have felt what was going on with our dad before it happened to him?" Ted asked

"Its possible. Are the four of you feeling better now?" Dr Moore asked "I would feel better if you would let me check you four over."

"I am just drained, I know Brett and Taylin feel the same way. Krista didn't say as she is 14 weeks pregnant with her first baby." Ted answered

"Call your family up and if both girls will let me take a look at them I would feel better. Is that okay with you and your brother if I check the two of you over as well?" Dr Moore asked

"That is fine by me" Brett stated

"Same here." Ted stated

Ted placed the call to his mom who was in tears after hearing what had gone on but needless to say they were all now headed to the hospital. Taylin was in tears and said it was okay for the doctor to check her over. Dr. Moore also called in the top OB/GYN to take a look at Krista. Brett followed Dr Moore as he said he would go first. Krista was in tears and both she and John agreed to have the OB/GYN check her and the baby out. Taylin was in tears and Mark was rubbing his hand up and down her back while Ted was doing the same as he held his sister in his arms.

"Ted are you okay?" Melanie asked

"I will be mom. How are you?" Ted asked his mom

"Scared mom. Brett is in with Dr Moore." Ted answered and hugged his mom tight "I still want you to go home tonight and get some sleep please."

"Are you staying here?" Melanie asked

"I am and so is Brett." Ted answered

"I'm am staying up here with daddy too." Krista answered as Ted hugged her close and placed a hand on the baby.

"NO" John, Ted, and Brett all said

"I can stay with my daddy. I need too." Krista stated and placed a hand on the baby, they were waiting for her appointment before heading down to the doctor.

"Baby you are not staying up here. We can't risk you being in the hospital as well, we want you and the baby healthy honey." John stated "I love you and the fact that you want to stay up here with Dad but you need to get some rest baby."

"Fine you all win. John we have to head down for my appointment." Krista stated "Mom we will be back up after I am seen by the doctor. Where is Taylin?"

"She and Mark are in with Dr Moore now. I had to have blood drawn. Ted you might want to have the nurse go ahead and draw yours before Dr Moore looks you over that way they have the results back." Brett stated "Mom don't worry my heart is fine."

"That is good to know Brett. I love the two of you so much." Melanie told both of her sons

"I love you too mom. Brett will you show me where the nurse is that needs to draw blood please then stay with mom." Ted stated and hugged his mom close.

"Sure. Mom I love you too. I will be back in a few." Brett stated.

Taylin was wating on Dr Moore to come in as he was called down to see another patient. Mark was standing in front of Taylin and had her wrapped up in his arms just rubbing his hand up and down her back. Taylin had just had her blood drawn and and EKG done as well they were just waiting on the doctor to come up and see her now.

"Mark" Taylin said

"What babe?" Mark asked

"When do you want to start a family?" Taylin asked

"I have wanted to ask you that question for a few days now. It is up to you. I would love to start right away but I don't know how you feel on that." Mark said

"I want to start right away as well. I love you." Taylin stated

"I love you too baby. As of tonight no more BC, condoms nothing right?" Mark asked

"Nothing anymore. I want you to know that at my last doctor's appointment I was healthy. Dr Brooks checks my heart out each appointment as being a wrestler she always checks." Taylin stated

"I was with you at that appointment baby." Mark stated

"That is right. Do you think that Shane ever knew that you and I had been with each other for a few weeks before now?" Taylin asked

"Nope" Mark answered with a smile.

Taylin and Mark had been together for about 14 weeks before she actually broke it off with Shane she was torn. It was then that she realized that she was more in love with Mark and even though she was seeing Shane they weren't just ready to make it just them. Taylin and Mark had been sleeping together for nearly 12 full weeks and never thought about protection each time they made love. Shane made it known to Taylin that he didn't want kids just yet so he made sure that he always used protection. Taylin had always wanted a family. At the age of 30 she didn't want to wait till she was close to 35 or 40 to have babies. When Krista and John found out they were expecting it made her want a baby even more. She was truly happy for both Hailey and Krista but wanted to be able to feel the baby kick her and move with in her.

There was a knock on the door and in walked Dr Moore who had a smile on his face. He could tell that both Mark and Taylin were deeply in love with each other and the news he had for them would make them extremely happy. "Taylin I have some good news. Your heart is very healthy. While my nurse ran your blood work. I always run a pregnancy test on all my female patients and well I have good news you are 6 weeks pregnant."

"We are pregnant?" Taylin asked

"Yes my dear you are. I would like to do a sono and we can hear the heartbeat." Dr Moore answered

The couple agreed and soon they were seeing the first picture of their son or daughter and were in tears when hearing their baby's heartbeat for the first time. While they were having a sono done. Krista was now being seen by Dr Gentry who was the Top OB/GYN at the hospital.

"Krista, I want to say that your heart and the baby's heart is very healthy. I understand that your dad is upstairs in the hospital. Dr Moore explained what was going on. You and your little one are very healthy." Dr Gentry stated

"That is good to know." Krista said as she and John had a hand on the baby.

"I would like to do a sono and get measurements are you and John okay with that?" Dr Gentry asked

"That is fine by us." John said and pressed a kiss to Krista's forehead.

While Dr Gentry did the sono she was looking at the measurements and could tell that the baby wasn't 14 weeks, Krista was actually nearing 19 weeks into her pregnancy. After taking all the measurements twice and making sure that everything was okay with both Mom and baby. Dr Gentry smiled as she wiped Krista's stomach off and helped Krista sit up. "As I was doing your sono honey by doing the measuremtns I noticed you are not 14 weeks, you are nearing 19."

"Did you just say we are 19 weeks not 14?" John asked

"Yes I did. I did the measurements twice you are 19 not 14." Dr Gentry stated

"Wow can you tell what we are having by chance?" Krista asked

"Yes I can and its a . I want you to rest not over doing yourself right now. Yes I know you want to spend time here at the but you need the rest." Dr Gentry stated

"I have already been told that I am spending the night at the house." Krista stated with a smiled as Dr Gentry cleaned off her stomach.

"I will make sure she gets the rest she needs. Is it okay for us to still make love and for her to travel?" John asked

"That is fine. I would like to check your cervix are you okay with that Krista. I just want to make sure everything is okay and that there are no complications." Dr Gentry stated

"That is fine by us." Krista stated

Dr Gentry handed Krista a sheet and told her she could leave her shirt and socks on but the panties and jeans needed to go. After a few minutes Dr Gentry stepped back in the room and did the cerivcal exam and was pleased that there were no problems with anything and after helping Krista sit back up she was told that everything was fine and that she needed to see her ob/gyn when she got home. John and Krista had already talked and decided to get an appartment down here and help her parents out for the time being and just stay close to her family.

"Dr Gentry is there anyway possible you can be my doctor for the remaining of my pregnancy? John and I have already talked we are going to move back home for while and be here when the baby is born." Krista asked

"I can do that. Stop by my office on this floor and I will call over there and you can fill out the paper work and then make an appointment for four weeks." Dr Gentry stated

After walking over to the office Krista filled out all the paper work and soon was a full time patient of Dr Gentry. After her appointment they headed up to the floor her daddy was on and sat down with the rest of the family. Ted was in his appointment with Dr Moore and Mark and Taylin were just walking in the room as well when Krista and John arrived.

"I have some news for the family." Taylin said a she and Mark sat down on one of the beds.

"Really dear what is that?" Melanie asked

"Mark and I are 6 weeks pregnant." Taylin stated and placed a hand on the baby and Mark placed his over hers. "I just need to find a doctor down here. As we have talked and we are going to rent an appartment down here or a condo and stay here for the next year mom and just be around and help you out."

"That is wonderful news dear I am so happy for you and Mark." Melanie stated

"Well since we are sharing news. John and I have some as well. We are not 14 weeks pregnant. We are 19. We have also decided that we are moving here as well to help you out mom." Krista stated

"My dears that is wonderful news as well. How did your appointment go girls?" Melanie asked

"My heart and the baby's heart is very healthy as well. We are also having a boy." Krista answered

"That is wonderful news Krista. I am seeing a Dr Gentry here in about 45 minutes and all to make sure the baby's heart is doing good. My heart is very healthy as well." Taylin answered

"That is wonderful honey as well. Mark and John I know this may seem crazy but have the two of you been checked out lately?" Melanie asked

"Mom I was checked out a few weeks ago when I had hurt my shoulder. My doctor always checks my heart at each appointment and it was very healthy." John stated

"Melanie" Mark started

"No more Melanie Mark its Mom now" she stated

"Okay mom. My heart is very healthy as well. I just had an appointment with my doctor before this last tour started and he always checks my heart and everything else." Mark said and looked at his watch and stood up and helped Taylin stand up so they could head down for her appointment with Dr Gentry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Paintballin

As Mark and Taylin walked down to for her appointment with Dr Gentry she signed in for her appointment and after filling out all the paper work she and Mark agreed to find a doctor here in the hospital and have the baby here in Clinton.

"Taylin Jindrak." a nurse called out

Mark helped Taylin stand back up and they walked to meet the nurse. "I am Taylin and this is my husband Mark"

"Hi. I am Lily Dr Gentry's nurse didn't we just see you a few minutes ago?" she asked

"No that was my sister Krista Cena" Taylin answered with a smile

After being shown to a room and having her vitals taken. Lily handed Taylin a gown and said that since this is her first ob/gyn appointment she would have her well woman as well which was fine by Taylin and was told that the gown opened in the front and handed her a sheet to cover with. After Taylin changed she sat down on the exam table and drapped the sheet over her legs and Mark stood and crossed the room and wrapped his arms around his wife and rested his chin on top of Taylin's head as she rested her head against her husband's chest. It wasn't long and there was a knock on the door and in stepped Dr Gentry.

"Hi Taylin I am Dr Gentry." she said and held out her hand and shook Taylin's and smiled at Mark

"Hi I am Taylin Jindrak and this is my husband Mark." Taylin said

"You look very familiar didn't I just see you?" Dr Gentry asked

"No. That was my sister Krista Cena. We get that a lot." Taylin said and smiled at Mark

"Hey hon I see it as well." Mark stated and smiled at her

"Well. I just got off the phone with Dr Moore and yes your heart is very healthly. But I like to do my own exam and will do not only a sono of your heart but also of the baby and look pretty closely as well. I understand you are 6 weeks." Dr Gentry stated

"Yes I am we just found out." Taylin said with a smile on her face.

"That is awesome. Are you looking for a doctor as well?" Dr Gentry asked as she stood to wash her hands

"Yes I am we were going to ask you if that was okay if you would be my doctor through out the pregnancy as well." Taylin said

"That is fine by me hon. Alright lets start with the well woman check. When was your last one?" Dr Gentry asked

"Actually I am scheduled to have one done in two weeks." Taylin responded

"Well lets just get that out of the way and all. Mark will you help Taylin lay back and I will do your breast exam and then move down." Dr Gentry stated

Mark helped Taylin lay back and soon Dr Gentry was starting her exam. As she was doing her breast exam Taylin remembered that she since she had implants if she could breast feed." Dr Gentry since I have implants can I breast feed?" she asked

"It will be harder. I was going to ask you what size are they or do you recall?" Dr Gentry asked as she moved down to Taylin's ribs and felt them then to her stomach "Is this tender?"

"Yes it is really tender why?" Taylin asked "I can find out I have the information at home."

"Well it says also in your chart that you have been having some stomach pains. I wonder if your gall bladder or your appendix have been giving you problems. I will do a sono on your belly as well honey." Dr Gentry said.

As Dr Gentry finished the exam on Taylin she helped her sit up. Taylin smiled at Mark who smiled back he still couldn't believe that his wife was pregnant. It then occured to him that Shane will probably demand that the baby is his he would have to keep quiet about it for a few more minutes. "Taylin I am going to go down and grab my ultrasound machine and will be back in a few" Dr Gentry said

"Mark you okay baby?" Taylin asked as Mark crossed the room again and held Taylin.

"I am honey. I have a question. Did you and Shane ever have un protected sex?" Mark asked "I know it strange for me to ask."

"No we always had protected sex baby. Mark, Why?" Taylin asked

"I was just wondering. When you start to show and Shane can see that you are pregnant he will probably deamnd that you have a amnio to prove it is his baby." Mark stated "I know this is my baby sweetie. God I would love to take you right now."

"And I would love that. We got a room for the night and we can have sex all night long baby." Taylin said

"That we can honey." Mark stated and it was a few more minutes and Dr Gentry was now back with the ultrasound machine.

"Okay Taylin sorry for the wait. I will start with your heart then move down to your belly and look around there. Then I will look and measure the baby and check the baby's heart as well." Dr Gentry stated "I did the same thing with Krista. I am going to turn the lights out is that okay?"

"That is fine can Mark sit over here and see what all is going on?" Taylin asked

"That is fine Mark you can bring one of those chairs over." Dr Gentry stated

As Dr Gentry was looking at Taylin's heart she was pleased as it was very healthy. As she moved down to Taylin's stomach she could see that her appendix was inflammed and needed to be removed soon, but it would have to wait till Taylin was 14 weeks pregnant. As she did the sono on Taylin's baby she measured and noticed that Dr Moore was wrong she was nearly 12 weeks pregnant.

"Taylin how long have you and Mark been having sex?" Dr Gentry asked

"Nearly 14 weeks we didn't start to have sex till about 13 weeks why?" Taylin asked

"I have measured twice and you are nearly 12 weeks. Also your appendix is inflammed. I would like to remove it when you reach 14 weeks that way we don't risk your appendix rupturing on you and you get sick. I would like to schedule it for two weeks from today." Dr Gentry stated

"Okay that is fine. Is the baby healthly?" Taylin asked

"Very both of your hearts are very healthly. I will walk out with you and we can schedule your surgery. It will be out patient surgery and it will be safe." Dr Gentry stated

After scheduling Tayling surgery Mark and Taylin walk up to her daddy's room and smiled when Ted was now back in the room. Ted got up and hugged Taylin as he had heard the news that she was pregnant. "Well we have news for everyone. We are close to 12 weeks and I have to have surgery in two weeks as my appendix is inflammed you all know of my stomach pains and well that is it. I will be 14 weeks then. Dr Gentry is my new doctor. I really like her." Taylin stated

"I liked her as well." Krista stated

As the evening turned into the night Mark and Taylin excused themselves and headed to the hotel and Ted promised that he would call if there was any news. Randy and Hailey left as well as she was pretty worn out. John and Krista headed out as well so Krista could gets some rest. Bob said that he woud drive both Elaine and Melanie home as Brett and Ted were staying at the hospital.

The night went fairly smooth both Ted and Brett got some sleep as Ted Sr slept through the night. The next day came quickly as everyone was starting to wake up and soon were gathering at the hospital to see how the patient was doing. As they arrived Dr Moore was in looking Ted Sr over and while he as in there looking and listening to Ted's heart he noticed that he was having another stroke. Since it is difficult to stop a stroke they had to let it run its course and thankfully the family understood as Melanie's mom had died from several strokes just the year before.

"I'm sorry to announce that Ted just had another stroke. We will go and get him to have a CT Scan done here shortly and we will know how much damage there is and how bad it was." Dr Moore stated

As Ted was taken down to have the CT Scan done the family headed down to the cafe to have breakfast. Both Krista and John along with Taylin and Mark were going appartment hunting as well. Randy and Hailey were headed back on the road the next day and both were sad to be leaving their family and friends.

Mark and Taylin finally arrived at the first condo in Clinton it was a nice three bedroom with a spacious kitchen washer and dryer, dishswasher. The master bedroom was spacious and had its own bathroom and the tub was whirlpool with jets and the shower was big enough for nearly three people and it was tastefully done.

"I love it honey. It has all the room we need, the room for the nursery is big enough and their is a third bedroom for when family comes to visit." Taylin stated as Mark wrapped his arms around Taylin's waist and placed a hand on her small baby bump.

"I agree baby. I wonder if we rent it if we can paint the nursery once we find out what we are having." Mark asked

"Angie, we have a question. We are pregnant with our first and if we take this place if we rent it can we at least paint our nursery once we find out?" Taylin asked

"I don't know if you could or not. I can call the landlord. I know if you buy it you could do what you want." Angie stated "Let me call them quickly why don't you two keep looking around."

While Angie was on the phone finding out the answer to their question Taylin and Mark walked around the condo again and were very pleased with it.

"Taylin I found out the answer to your question. The landlord said no you can't paint but if you buy it from him you can. He is offerring the place for only $100,000 they are wanting to get rid of it they have plenty of rentals and they travel a great deal and want someone in it." Angie stated

"Let Taylin and I talk it over. We love the place. Can you give us a few minutes?" Mark asked

"Sure" Angie said "I will be upstairs in the masterbedroom making a a few phone calls."

"Baby is up to you as you are carrying our son or daughter. I love the place just as much as you do." Mark stated "We could just pay cash."

"Then lets take it. I love it too. I know that Krista and John were looking in the same area as well." Taylin said as Mark pulled her into his arms and held her.

As the couple were talking with Angie about buying the place. John and Krista were pulling into the same place and since the condo right next door to the one that Taylin and Mark were buying. After looking through it they both agreed to buy it as it was the perfect size for them and the baby. Once everyone had talked they agreed to go ahead and buy it for the price the owner wanted which was $125,000.

Over the next few days Ted Sr hadn't showed any signs of progress at all. They feared the worst when the doctor told them that he had slipped into a coma from this last stroke. Dr Moore asked the family if Ted Sr had a living will or a will that they knew of and since he did the living will stated that he was a DNR and also didn't want to be on any type of life support. The family met with their pastor of their church who is very close to the family and after praying they finally took Ted Sr off the life support. As the family sat either in the room with Ted or in the waiting room. It was nearly two days later when Ted Sr finally passed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Paintballin

The Good-Byes

As the news swept through the room and waiting room of the hospital. Everyone was upset by the loss of a very dear person. Ted Sr had touched so many lives. Melanie was in the room with Ted when he passed holding his hand praying that he would wake up on his own. Ted Sr died at 4:30 that afternoon. Elaine and Bob were also in the room with Melanie and Ted when the heart monitor they had on Ted went to a flat line. The room was in tears when they heard the noise. After having a nurse check to make sure there wasn't anything wrong with the machine she confirmed that he was in fact gone from this earth.

"Teddy I love you." Melanie stated with tears in her eyes and her voice was wobbly "You will always be apart of not only me but our children and grandchildren. I love you my dear. I miss you."

"Teddy you blessed not only your family with a great love but also ours. The Orton's will always be blessed with the friendship and encouragement you always bestowed on us. You will be missed Elaine and I will always love you and you will always be in our hearts." Bob said as he held his best friends hand that he had the pleasure of being apart of his life but also in work as his travel partern and competior at work.

One by one they each left the hospital room and weren't shocked to see everyone in tears over the news of their dad's and uncle's and friends life had ended. Melanie wasn't shocked to see Vince McMahon and a lot of the wrestlers Ted had worked with through out the years in the waiting room as well. Brett was the first to see their mom and stood to hug her then it was Taylin, Krista and slowly Ted stood to his feet and walked over to hug his mom. Taylin when no one was looking slipped past everyone and walked back to her daddy's hospital room to tell him good bye. While taking a seat next to her dad's side and holding his hand she slowly began to talk to her dad.

"Hey daddy someone told me you that you had slipped from this earth and up to walk with Jesus is that right? Well what can I say you are finally seeing what he looks like the question that we have tossed back and forth for years. When you get the chance to prove me wrong. We both know I have a feeling that he looks a lot like you daddy. I can't believe you are gone. Now who can I run to and and have them tell me it will all be okay? I also know one thing and that is you are no longer in pain that alone makes me happy. Please watch over us daddy, you have two grandbabies to watch over and bless. Please know you have blessed me with your love your words of encouragement and your blessings will always be a part of me and I will pass that down to my son or daughter. I love you daddy." Taylin said with tears falling down her face she felt some strong hands on her shoulder and turned and Mark was standing right behind her she just turned and burried her face in her husbands chest and cried while he held her.

As Taylin kissed her dad on the forehead Mark told Ted that he would always take care of Taylin and the baby and he would make sure that their child would always know who Grandpa DiBiase was and that he would always be a part of his life. Once Mark and Taylin reached the waiting room no one said anything as Taylin hugged Krista who was next to go and say her good bye with John by her side.

"Hi Daddy I can't believe you are gone but I am also glad you are no longer in pain. I know that my sister beat everyone else back here and the question that was on everyones mind for years to come is what does Jesus look like. I have to say my guess is also you daddy. I want you to know that I will always remember the words of encouragement you gave me, the love and also your blessings will always be remembered. I will always keep you close to my heart and I love you daddy." Krista stated then pressed a kiss to her daddy's forehead and smiled when John held her close.

"Ted I know you are no longer in pain and I know you are up walking with Jesus. Just know now that I will always love and protect not only Krista but our baby as well. They will always know who Grandpa DiBiase is and will always know the love the blessings and will always be remembered. Love you so much Ted." John stated then wrapped an around around Krista as they made their way from the room.

Once they were in the waiting room Ted who was still standing hugged Krista and then John and walked back to talk to his dad. Once Ted walked in the room he could still feel his dad's presence in the room and that alone made him smile. After taking a seat next to his dad's bedside he took his hand in his and just held it.

"Dad I love you so much and it pains me to know that you are no longer here but it also gives me joy that you are no longer in pain. I know that you are up walking with Jesus and yes its always been a debate between all of us who Jesus looks like and I have to agree with Taylin and Krista its you dad. You can now prove us all wrong as you are meeting him face to face. I don't know if I had said this lately but thank you for everything you have done for me. You have not only paved the pathway for me, Taylin and Brett to become who we are today and also for Krista who is just John's valet but she knows how to wrestle we got it from you dad. Your love, your blessings will always be tucked away in a special place in my heart. I will always love you dad." Ted said as he wiped his eyes and then stood to press a kiss to his dad's forehead as well and walked from the room.

As Ted walked back into the waiting room Brett stood and gave his big brother a hug and knew it was his time to say good bye to his dad, the man who he could always trust. As Brett walked back into his dad's room he too could still feel his presence. After pressing a kiss to his dad's forehead he took his seat that each of his siblings had sat in and smiled when he reached for his dad's hand.

"Hey dad as usual I am the last one in to do anything. I have to say that I love you so much and I will miss you. But it gives me joy to know that you are now meeting our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ who gave us life. I also know that you are now going to prove us all wrong about what he looks like. Yes its been a question for years and we all have to agree he looks like you dad. I want to say thank you for everything you have taught me yes even the lessons that were the hardest. You have also paved a path for me to take and make my own. Your love, your blessings will always be dear to my heart. I will always love you dad." Brett stated and stood to kiss his dad's forehead once again and turned and smiled at his dad one last time as he walked back out to the waiting room.

Over the next few days Melanie and Elanie along with the help of the girls, and Linda and Stephanie who had flown in to help. Together the ladies made the arrangements according to Ted's will and soon the family was now gathered at the funeral home viewing Ted Sr's body. Vince and Linda told Melanie that they wanted to pay for service, burial and the funeral. They had always held a special bond with the DiBiase family. Taylin and Mark were the last ones to arrive to view's her dad's body as she hadn't been feeling good. Ted walked out and held the door for Taylin and Mark who walked into to say their last good byes to Ted Sr. The words weren't there but the love that Taylin had for her dad was. Mark stepped out of the room to grab some tissuse for Taylin and Krista took them and walked into the the room and pulled her sister in for a hug and held her close as Ted Jr and Brett walked in as well. It was a moment that was just for the kids. Melaine looked in at her kids and smiled, they were all so close to their dad in different ways. Taylin was the one who had her daddy wrapped around her little finger and was probably the closest to him then it was Krista who could always get her way as well. Ted had always asked for his dad's advice and was the logical one just like Ted Sr was. Brett was also logical as well but he was the one who had always needed his dad in many different ways, the one who he went to for problems with his girlfriends who he went to if he was feeling lost in the scripture.

During the service there was not a dry seat in the entire church. Many people got up to say words about Ted the scripture from Joshua 1:9 was read following the sermon. Have I not commanded you? Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid; do not be discouraged, for the LORD your God will be with you wherever you go." As the service came to and end everyone sang _**What a Friend We Have in Jesus **_along with_** I Know My Redeemer Lives**_ which were two of Ted's favorite songs. After going to the cemetery and saying their final closures they all met back at the church to celebrate Ted Sr life.

As the days passed Melanie was slowly getting back into a routine that she now had without her husband by her side. She was finding it harder to sleep at night both Ted and Brett were both very worried about their mom as were the girls who could see it as well when they were at the house. It was even harder when Bob and Elanie left to head back to St Louis. What Melanie didn't know is they had talked it over and decided to move closer to one of their best friends in her time of need. Also during these first few days both Taylin and Krista helped their mom out as much as they could before they were both shooed either out of the kitchen, the living room or what room they were in as they were trying to clean the house for their mom and if it wasn't Melaine shooing them out it was Elaine stating that neither of them needed to be on their feet and they needed to be resting. During this time Randy and Hailey also decided to make the move down to Clinton as well to be closer to family and friends.

Over the next few weeks Mark and Taylin were finally moved into their condo as were John and Krista. Between the help of Ted and Brett as well as Randy they had the cribs put together in both houses then in Randy and Hailey's condo as well. The girls had all gone shopping to help Hailey pick out a theme for their daughter that was due in under three months both her and Randy were excited to welcome their daughter into the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Paintballin

"Randy honey we need to pick out Emma's middle name" Hailey said as she walked into the master bedroom where Randy was putting up clothes from being on tour and all the laundry. As she tried her hardest to wrap her arms around her shirtless husband. Hailey pressed a kiss to the middle of Randy's back before he turned around and claimed her lips in a sweet tender kiss.

"I know baby what names do you have picked out?" Randy asked as they sat down on the couch in their bedroom. Randy pulled Hailey up against his chest and they both placed their hands on the baby.

"I have Trina, Tori, Katherine, and Shawna." Hailey said as they both felt the baby move and kick under their hands.

"I don't like Trina or Tori at all so its between Katherine and Shawna." Randy said as he rubbed Hailey's stomach as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"To tell you the truth Randy I don't like Shawna at all. Emma Katherine Orton is very sweet, I love the name and it just flows together." Hailey said

"Yes it does. Our daughter has a name. How about we hang her name in her room 'Emma Katherine'. I love you Hailey you and our daughter. How are you feeling?" Randy asked

"Good. When do you go back out on the road baby?" Hailey asked

"I don't baby. I am now at home with you and till after about 10 weeks after she is here." Randy stated "You up to shopping?"

"Always if it involves me, the baby and you." Hailey said and stood with Randy's help. " I want to pick somethings up for Taylin and Krista as well. Both are pretty busy and haven't taken the time to relax any. I also have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Okay what time?" Randy asked as they walked hand in hand down to the main level and to the garage and Randy helped Hailey into their SUV and headed out to go shopping for her, the baby and both Taylin and Krista.

After a day of shopping Randy and Hailey both decided to host a BBQ with Mark and Taylin, Krista and John, Ted and Kasey and Brett and Laney. Bob and Elaine were taking Melanie out for supper then they were all making apperances on the upcoming SmackDown taping. Hailey was getting the salads ready, while Randy and John were working the grill. Mark was chopping onions as none of the girls wanted to. Taylin was just smiling at Mark and wiping his tears and trying not to laugh.

"So Hailey have you decided on a name for the baby?" Krista asked

"We have Emma Katherine Orton" Hailey stated as she placed a hand on the baby. "How are the two of you feeling?"

"Good we found out we are having a boy." Krista stated as John who had walked back into the kitchen and placed a hand on the baby and was kicked right away.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Hailey asked "I am excited for you and John."

"We have picked out the name Nicholas Theodore Cena" Krista answered "Tay honey how did your appointment go?"

"Good, we are also having a boy." Taylin said as Mark dried his eyes and wrapped his arms around Taylin and held her and placed a hand on the baby.

"What is his name or do you have one picked out?" Krista asked

"We haven't yet decided on the name yet but we do know that his middle name is also Theodore." Taylin said "But we start traveling again in two days."

"I know its going to be hard without you and Krista here." Hailey said "I have something for the two of you."

Hailey walked into the office where she had the gifts for both Krista and Taylin and walked back out and handed each gift to the girls. Taylin opened her first and inside was three bottles of lotion in her favorites, two bubble baths, and a giftcard for massages till the baby was born and after the baby was born. Inside Krista's bag was the same things but her favorite lotions, and a giftcard for massages till the baby as born and after as well. Hailey had also given both girls giftcards to Motherhood as well.

"Hailey thank you so much, you didn't need to do this honey." Krista stated as she stood to give Hailey a hug.

"Yes Hailey thank you but you didn't need to do this." Taylin said and stood up to give her a hug as well.

"Yes I did. Both of you gave me a wonderful baby shower and I wanted to do something for you and Taylin Krista." Hailey stated

As the group of friends sat down to supper Brett called and said that he was sorry that he wasn't coming as he and Laney had been fighting and he wasn't in the mood. Ted and Kasey showed up right before sitting down to eat. Kasey was late getting the hospital and needed to clean up from a long hard day in the ER. As everyone parted ways that night. Mark and Taylin were at their house getting ready to hit the road the next morning. Taylin was glowing at 22 weeks pregnant they were both excited to be having a boy. Mark just took the luggage down and locked the house up. Once he walked back upstairs and into the master bedroom he smiled when he found Taylin sound asleep on his side of the bed.

"Baby move over some baby and let me hold you." Mark whispered in her ear and smiled when Taylin rolled over and laid her head on his chest. "I love you Tay"

"I love you too Mark. I am so tired just hold me" Taylin said

"I will baby." Mark said as he held her close.

The next day came early. Neither Taylin or Mark had been back on the road since they had played paintball as they headed to Clinton to be with her family. After arriving in the next city with John and Krista they got their rentals and headed towards the hotel. Both girls were wiped from flying and opted to stay at the hotel while the boys had to head over for a creative meeting and Ted was meeting them there as well.

"Hey guys where are the girls?" Ted asked

"At the hotel. Both of them are drained from flying." Mark stated

"That is understandable. How is Taylin feeling about being around or near Shane?" Ted asked

"I think she might be good I don't know we really haven't talked about it much. We have been busy trying to get the baby's room ready, helping mom out and all. Taylin has been keeping busy." Mark answered.

"Ah. Are they driving themselves over later?" Ted asked

"Yes they are they have our rental" John answered "Lets go see what is new on the storyline front."

While the guys were in the meeting with creative Taylin was in her room resting when there was a knock on the door. Thinking it might be Krista, Taylin got up and pulled her hair back and walked towards the door. After looking through the peephole she was shocked to see Jeff Hardy standing at her door. Taylin opened up the door hiding her stomach and told Jeff to come in and asked if he was by himself. Thankfully he was. Taylin knew that it was time to show Jeff that she was pregnant.

"Hi Taylin, thanks for letting me in can we talk please?" Jeff asked before turning around and looking at Taylin.

"Sure whats up Jeff?" Taylin asked as she sat down on the bed and pulled a pillow to her stomach which just made her look bigger.

"I am sorry about your dad." Jeff said with a smile

"Thanks. Jeff what is going on?" Taylin asked

"Not a whole lot. Sorry we couldnt' make it up when your dad died. But I have a question for you. Hate me all you want why is there a pillow in front of you?" Jeff asked

"No reason. Its okay. My stomach hurts some" Taylin said

"Shane saw you earlier from behind with Mark Jindrak and he had his arm wrapped around you." Jeff stated

"So Shane or Matt sent you down here to find out the truth didn't they Jeff?" Taylin asked and reached up to redo her hair was falling down which made the pillow fall from her lap and it showed her stomach that was showing nicely for being 22 weeks pregnant with her and Mark's baby.

"Neither of them. I saw you from a different view like I do now. Taylin are you pregnant?" Jeff asked

"Yes Jeff I am pregnant." Taylin answered

"Is it Shane's?" Jeff asked

"No its Mark's my husbands. Please don't say anything to him please." Taylin begged

"I wont Taylin I wont. But he is looking for you." Jeff stated as the door to the hotel room opened. "Hey Mark"

"Hey man I see you found Tay." Mark said as he sat down on the bed next to Taylin and placed a hand on the baby and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Yes I did. Thanks man." Jeff stated "I had better head out. Taylin I also suggest you don't hide from him."

"I know but I am 22 weeks pregnant Jeff, I am sure I can't hide. Mark you knew that Jeff was looking for me?" Taylin asked

"Yes I did baby. I told him you were resting and to let you sleep for 2 hours then come wake you." Mark said

Jeff stood and hugged Taylin as they had always been good friends. That night as the all headed towards the arena John and Krista were in his locker room and Krista was working on some creative things for John. Mark and Taylin were walking the arena as Taylin finally had some energy from her nap and they were walking till a stagehand found Mark and they needed him for his training session as he was up against the John Morrsion that night. Taylin told Mark that she would be there on the crate that she had found working from her phone and told him if she started to get worn down she found find someone who was in the gorrila position and tell them she was in his locker room. While Taylin was deep in thought responding to some emails she had from friends she never noticed as someone joined her on the crate.

"Hi Taylin" he said

Taylin looked up and saw that Shane was now sitting next to her. "Hi"

"I'm sorry about your dad Taylin." Shane said "Looks like you have been busy."

"Yes I have been why are you asking?" Taylin asked and didn't realize that he was talking about the baby.

"Taylin why did you break up with me?" Shane asked

"I told you Shane. We were having fun, but I don't love you." Taylin stated

"Yes Taylin we were having fun looks like we had a whole bunch of fun." Shane stated and placed a hand on the baby.

"Shane please take your hand off me and the baby." Taylin stated as she tired to move away but had no where to really go.

"Taylin why didn't you tell me we were having a baby." Shane stated

"Shane this baby isn't yours. This baby's is Mark's." Taylin stated as she removed Shane's hand from her stomach.

"You and Jindrak? He wont treat you right Taylin. You know that and I know that." Shane stated as he stood infront of Taylin now and pulled her in for a kiss on the lips. Shane kissed Taylin but he never felt her kiss him back.

Taylin was shocked and pushed at Shane to get him away from her. "Shane what the hell are you thinking. I am a married woman." as she wiped at her mouth.

"Mark and you got married? When?" Shane asked

"Almost 6 weeks ago right before my dad died." Taylin stated as she placed her hands on the baby.

"I want if you will for you to have an amnio done. I think that baby could have been mine." Shane stated

"Shane please this baby is mine and Mark's please don't put me through this or the baby." Taylin said and stood so she could go and find Mark and tell him what had happened.

"Taylin please so I know that baby is mine or even if it isn't I still want to know don't make me go call my lawyer and we go to court over this." Shane stated

"I will call you later with my answer now please move." Taylin said

Shane moved out of the way and watched as Taylin almost ran from him. Taylin knew where Mark was and didn't want to ruin his match or anything else. She ran by Ted who was sitting in catering watched as Taylin almost ran past him as she didn't see him. Ted followed Taylin as he watched as she went into Mark's locker room and she shut the door behind her. Ted wanted to knock and make she was okay but something told him not to and he turned on his heel to go and find Mark who's match just ended. Ted was waiting for him when he walked through the curtain.

"Hey man." Mark stated as he took a bottle of water that was being offerred to him. "Thanks"

"Hey something is wrong with Tay I saw her crying as she almost ran by catering. I followed her to your locker room and knew better than to follow her in." Ted stated as they walked towards his locker room.

"I will check on her and see what is going on. Who knows she could have gotten into it with a Diva." Mark stated

"Let me know my match is up in a few." Ted stated and walked away.

Mark walked into his locker room and smiled when he saw that Taylin was sitting on the couch one leg folded under her the other one she had her right arm rest on and she was resting her head on her right arm while her left hand was on the baby. Mark knew something was wrong as he could see the tears had stained her face. Mark sat down on the couch next to her and wrapped his right arm around her and brought Taylin close to him she just snuggled in close to him and laid her head on his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Paintballin

Taylin didn't want to tell Mark while they were still at the arena what had gone on between her and Shane. She didn't want Mark to go and find him and kill him. As the show came to and end. Mark grabbed his bags and Taylin took one and Mark wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked out to the cars. Taylin was very thankful that no one stopped them. John called Mark on the way back to the hotel to see if they wanted to go and grab something to eat. Taylin just shook her head no when Mark asked her. Once they reached the hotel they left all of Mark's bags that he had taken to the arena in the car.

Once the couple was in the room Taylin was standing at the window looking outside at the night when she felt arms go around her and hands being placed on the baby. Mark was now standing right behind her and holding her in the arms. Mark pressed a kiss to the back of Taylin's neck and just held her. He could tell that something was wrong but didn't know what.

"Mark we need to talk." Taylin said as she turned around to face Mark.

"Baby what is it?" Mark asked as they sat down on the couch. Taylin was supporting her back in the arm rest and Mark pulled her legs over his lap and they both had a hand on the baby.

"Shane found me. I was sitting on the crate during your match he placed his hand on the baby, told me you would never treat me right, then he kissed me. I didn't kiss him back. I pushed him away. He is claiming the baby is his. I told him it was ours as in yours and mine. He wants me to have a amino done. I told him I would call him with my answer. I don't want to do this to the baby but yet I want him to know its your baby." Taylin stated

"I'm sorry I wasn't there baby. Don't be mad at me please, I can see why he is asking you to have an amino done. Yes I know that our little boy is mine. Is that why you were so quiet when I walked into my locker room?" Mark asked

"Yes. Do you think I should have the amino done just so everyone knows?" Taylin asked as she placed her hand over Mark's.

"I think we should baby, we know but he wants to know he has a right to know as you did sleep with him as well baby, you have been with Shane longer than me. The last 22 weeks of the pregnancy have been wonderful and the weeks before we got married the weeks before you finally broke it off with Shane. But I think it is only right that we have this done and after it is done its in the past. I love you Taylin, you and this baby are my life." Mark told her

"I love you too baby and yes you and this baby are my life as well." Taylin stated. "I should call Shane."

"Yes you should put it on speaker or have him come down here to our room." Mark said "That is up to you how you tell him but I would do it soon. You can schedule it tomorrow with Dr Gentry then tell Shane that is up to you baby."

"I think I will tell him now then tomorrow call the doctor's office." Taylin said "Yes I will put it on speaker."

Taylin dialed Shane's number and to her surprise he answered it on the first ring. "Hey Taylin." Shane answered

"Hi Shane I have you on speaker and Mark is next to me" Taylin said

"Okay. Have you given any thought to what we talked about?" Shane asked

"Yes some. I will have an amino done Shane, only to prove that Mark is that baby's daddy. I will call my doctor's office in the morning and will let you know when I am having it done." Taylin told him

"Okay I can respect that Taylin." Shane said "I will be looking forward to your call."

"Okay Shane talk to you later."Taylin stated and they hung up.

Mark had turned on the couch and pulled Taylin to his chest. They were both loving the feel of the baby moving under their touch and the little kicks. As they went to bed that night Mark slowly took Taylin over and made love to his wife. After reaching their climaxes they laid there in each others arms just relaxing and Taylin that night fell asleep to her husband's heart beat as he held her in his arms.

The next morning came quick for the couple as phones were ringing and people were wanting to go eat breakfast and both Taylin and Mark just wanted to be alone with each other. After sending text to family and friends that they were spending the morning just them and would call all of them around 2pm they just wanted a morning as husband and wife and that is it. Taylin called her doctor's office and was able to talk to Dr Gentry who said that she could do the amino the next time she was home which happened to be in a few days. Taylin called Shane that afternoon and told him of the appointment and when it was going to be done and that they would have the results that evening after the test was done.

As the next few days passed Taylin and Mark were back home and both Taylin and Mark were nervous about having the amino done. Shane was in town and staying not too far from Mark and Taylin's place. That night as Taylin was getting ready for bed Mark wrapped his arms around her and just held her. The next day came quick for everyone. Taylin was in the shower when she felt arms go around her and Mark just held her for a few before they both got cleaned up. On the way to the hospital Mark just held Taylin's hand as she was pretty nervous. After signing in for her appointment they were both surprised that Shane hadn't arrived yet. It was about 10 minutes after they arrived Shane walked into the doctor's waiting room and over to Mark and Taylin.

"Sorry the lab took a bit, I had my blood drawn." Shane stated "How are you feeling Taylin?"

"Drained if you must know nervous to no end." Taylin answered "Mark can I talk to you alone please?"

"Sure baby" Mark stated and stood up and helped Taylin up and they walked over by the check in. "Whats up babe?"

"Should we at least be nice and let him go back with us or not?" Taylin asked

"I think that is up to you Tay." Mark stated "Do you want him back there with us?"

"I don't know. I know that Dr Gentry will talk to the three of us to begin with then take you and I back to the ultrasound room and all. Dr Gentry also told me that she would be giving me something to relax me." Taylin stated "Then do the amino"

It wasn't long till Taylin's name was called. Mark helped Taylin stand up and told Shane to follow them and they were soon sitting in Dr Gentry's office. While they were waiting Taylin was reading a book about pregnancy and how movement could start being felt here was only 22 weeks right now she had yet to feel any movement. Mark was trying not to read over her shoulder but he was finding not only the idea of them having a baby fascinating but also Taylin's body as well. Shane was just staring into space at that moment it still made him sick that Taylin was now with Mark and not him, he still wanted her back. Hoping that once the amino done it would show that the baby was his and that he would always be in the baby's life.

"Sorry its taken me so long to get to you guys. I have been just swamped so the next two hours I am all yours. Taylin you called me the other day wanting to have a amino done stating that you were still now married but you and Mark here feel that even though you know the baby's is Mark's there could be a slight chance it could be your ex boyfriends am I right?" Dr Gentry asked

"That is right now how is the amino done?" Taylin asked as Mark placed his hand on the baby.

"Well Taylin like I stated over the phone when we spoke a few days ago, I will give you something that will relax both you and the baby and it is totally safe don't worry about that part. As the ultrasound is done we will look for the best spot to look for do the amino and all. Then I will clean your stomach with iodine and then stick the needle that is pretty long and draw fluid up and then in about 3 hours we will have the results." Dr Gentry stated. "When I do the sono and amino I only need Taylin and Mark as he is your husband."

"That is fine seeing a needle go into someone that isn't me and I don't get along with very well. I can't even stand to see anyone get stitches." Shane stated

"Okay, oh Taylin I will be keeping you over in Labor and Delivery and just monitor the baby's heart beat. Also no traveling for a few days, no sex and just take it easy. Then in two days I will want to see you again." Dr Gentry said "Shane I got your blood work from the lab. I am so sorry they took so long in getting your blood drawn."

"Okay." Taylin stated

"Well Taylin lets get this started." Dr Gentry stated

Taylin and Mark followed Dr Gentry into the other room where the ultrasound tech was waiting on everyone as was a nurse to start an IV line on Taylin to start fluids and give her something to help to relax Taylin, who laid back on the exam table with Mark's help and the sono was soon started. It wasn't long and Dr Gentry was cleaning Taylin's stomach off with iodine and soon doing the amino was taking place. When the needle went into Taylin's she turned her face to look at Mark who pressed a kiss to her forehead and was soon the amino was done. Mark helped Taylin sit up and rubbed his hand up and down her back. Dr Gentry sent them over to L and D and after being hooked up to the monitors. Taylin was just laying there in the hospital bed with Mark still rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Mark something isn't right. I am cramping pretty bad, I feel like crap, will you go find a nurse please?" Taylin asked

"Sure baby."Mark stated and pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked out of the room to find a nurse. Mark wasn't gone but a few minutes with a nurse walking into Taylin's room with him.

"Hi Taylin what is wrong?" she asked

"I am cramping pretty bad, and just not feeling good. Is that normal?" Taylin asked

"Not really honey, let me see what Dr Gentry wants to do okay." she stated "It will be okay Taylin."

The nurse walked out and down to the nurses station where Dr Gentry just walked up to as she was getting ready to go and check on Taylin and see how she was feeling. "How is Taylin Christy?"

"Mark just walked out and grabbed me she says that she is cramping pretty bad and just not feeling good I was getting ready to call you and see what you wanted me to do." Christy stated "Also the baby's heartbeat has been pretty fast and thready then will calm down then go back up to fast and thready."

"Well now that isn't good. I will go and check on her and do another sono can you go and grab the machine for me and all. I got back her results and I see that she does have a uterine infection as well." Dr Gentry stated

Dr Gentry walked down to see how Taylin was doing and walked in to see both Mark and Taylin in tears as they couldn't hear a heartbeat anywhere. Dr Gentry moved the monitor around and never found a heartbeat, and after doing the sono they weren't able to find a heartbeat at all. It had been a few weeks since Taylin's last prenatal appointment. "Taylin I am so sorry, I can't find one and after doing the amino I also found an infection in your uterus. After doing the amino the baby was okay but I believe that the infection is what made you miscarry. I am so sorry. Also a bit of good news, the baby was Mark's"

"Okay now what how could this happen?" Taylin asked as she was able to find her voice first.

"I believe the best thing is go ahead and induce labor. You have two choices, either deliver vaginally or I can preform a C-Section. I will give the two of you some time to wrap your head around this and also decide what you would like to do." Dr Gentry stated "I am so sorry."

"Thanks, I will come find you in a bit" Mark stated "Is there any chance that when doing the amino it could have caused the miscarriage as well?"

"There is a slight risk when a amino is done but those chances are very low." Dr Gentry stated "I will let you talk now." as she walked from the room.

Taylin and Mark were extremely upset by the loss of their little boy. Taylin didn't want to go through with natural delivery so after talking it over with Mark they both agree to a C-Section. Mark stepped out the room to tell Dr Gentry then walked to the waiting room and saw Shane sitting there and walked right past him as he was upset abou the loss of his son but also blamed Shane for having to do the amino in the first place. Mark placed the call the everyone who said they were on the way up to the hospital and told him that they were sorry for the loss of the baby as well. Ted was the first to arrive and when he walked in to the waiting room and spotted Shane and didn't say a word as he wanted to see Taylin first and all.

Mark had Taylin wrapped up in his arms as they both were crying. Mark noticed that Ted was now in the room and the tears started to fall harder. Ted didn't know what to say so he just walked over and sat down on the bed beside Taylin and just rubbed his hand up and down her back as Mark held her. Taylin had cried herself to sleep.

"Mark I am so sorry. When is her surgery?" Ted asked quietly

"In 20 minutes. There was an infection in her uterus, it had nothing to do with the amino, but if it wasn't for Shane we never would have known. I am upset that she had to have the amino in the first place but he wanted to know if it was his or mine, which the baby was but still we have no baby now and I want to blame him." Mark stated with tears threating to fall down his face again.

"Again I am sorry, do you want me to tell Shane to leave he was still in the waiting room when I got here." Ted stated

"Please just tell him to head out and we will talk to him later. I am sure he knows by now that the baby was mine" Mark stated "Thanks"

Ted headed back out to the waiting room and spotted Shane and walked over to him and sat down beside him. "Hi Shane"

"Hi Ted why are here?" Shane asked

"Mark called me but I think it would be better if you headed out. Has Dr Gentry talked to you yet?" Ted asked

"Yes she has but I wanted to talk to Mark and Taylin." Shane stated

"I don't think that is a good idea right now just let them have time to themselves." Ted stated

"Okay I will leave tell Taylin to call me tonight." Shane stated and got up and left it was a few minutes after Shane left that John and Krista walked into the waiting room.

"How is she Teddy?" Krista asked

"Sleeping against Mark right now, upset, and having surgery in 15 minutes now, I know they are putting her under for it as well." Ted stated "Why don't you and John head back I know if she is awake she would love to see you."

"I will stay out here honey go on back." John stated

Krista walked back to Taylin's room and smiled at Taylin who was now sitting up in bed and just broke down again when Krista wrapped her arms around Taylin to comfort her. Mark pressed a kiss to Taylin's forehead and let the girls have some time before Taylin went back for surgery. "Hey sweetie."

"I'm scared Kris" Taylin said once she dried her eyes

"I know you are honey and I can't imagine what you are going through. I am here for you and Mark. I love you so much." Krista stated

"I love you too Krista and the baby you are having even though we lost our little one he will always be in our hearts. I had an infection that was in my uterus it wasn't the amino but if it wasn't for Shane I never would have had the amino and we wouldn't be here. I want to blame him Kris is that wrong?" Taylin asked "They are pumping me full of antibiotics."

"Its okay honey but you should also be thankful to Shane for the amino its better to know now and go through this now then when you are say delivering your son and well he be gone then. He is upstairs in heaven with daddy who is taking care of him Tay." Krista said

"I know Krista thanks. I have them knocking me completely out. I don't want to remember this day at all is that wrong?" Taylin asked

"No sweetie. I am scared of delivery as well." Krista stated "I love you I better go see who else is here and send Mark back. It will be okay sweetie."

Krista walked back out and told Mark that Taylin wanted him. Mark walked back and sat down on Taylin's bed next to his wife. "Kris just said something that is very true." Taylin said

"What was that baby?" Mark asked

"She told me that we should also be thankful to Shane for the amino as its better to go through this now than when we deliver and he be stillborn. It hurts like hell but we will get through it and he is upstairs in heaven with daddy." Taylin said

"She is right." Mark stated "I love you Taylin so much and our son. Do you have a name you want to give him?"

"Yes Cayden Theodore Jindrak is now dancing with the angels is what I want his headstone to say Mark." Taylin stated and laid her head against his shoulder. "I love you too Mark."

Mark and Taylin just sat there in each other's arms as they waited for Dr Gentry to come and get Taylin for surgery. While sitting there they had a few more visits from Brett, Melanie and Bob and Elaine and a few others that they were close to. Randy and Hailey weren't able to come up just yet as Hailey wasn't feeling good and was resting. It wasn't long after Mark was back in Taylin's room that the nurse came to get Taylin for surgery and Mark placed a sweet tender kiss to his wife's lips and told her he loved her. Mark followed the Taylin as far as he could before kissing her again. Taylin whispered I love you to Mark.

While Taylin was in surgery Mark joined the family in the waiting room waiting on the news of how she was doing and what all was going on. They had signed a consent to find out out when the baby had passed and what type of infection it was as well. Mark was scared, worried and hoped the infection hadn't spread anywhere else in Taylin's body. It about an hour later a nurse came to get Mark and showed him to where Taylin was in the recovery room. Dr Gentry just finished checking Taylin over again when Mark sat down.

"She did just fine. The infection was only in her uterus Mark. I have taken some samples and we should know within the week or so. I am so sorry about the loss of your son. I know it will be hard but please don't try for another baby for at least 6 or 7 months and let Taylin heal completely. I will come by and check on her tomorrow. I would like to keep her for a few days." Dr Gentry stated

"Okay, is there anyway we can pull down the queen size bed? I just want hold Taylin in my arms, but I also understand if I can't tonight or at all." Mark stated.

"Just for tonight. If you need anything yourself please ask one of the nurses." Dr Gentry stated and smiled at Mark before walking from the room.

It wasn't long before Taylin was transfered back to her room for the night. Everyone came back to see Taylin who was still sleeping and to tell Mark how sorry they were about their loss. Mark pulled his chair up next to Taylin's bed and watched her sleep and finally drifted off to sleep himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Paintballin

Taylin was released from the hospital, and Mark drove them both home as Taylin was worn out and not feeling good. After arriving at the house, Mark helped Taylin out while Ted grabbed their bags as Taylin had spent four days in the hospital recovering from the C-Section. Thankfully the infection was almost gone and they were both very thankful that it hadn't spread to her blood stream. While they were still in the hospital they were talking with family and friends when trying to come up with a name for the baby who had passed. The names that were tossed out were, Justin, Cayden, Chase, and a few others. All of the names that had been given were ones that Taylin and Mark liked if they were to have another baby boy. Cayden Theodore was the name that was given to their son who had run his race on this earth and was now walking up in heaven with not only Jesus but also Grandpa DiBiase.

After getting Taylin settled in bed Mark pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked down to help Ted unload his truck. "Thanks for the help." Mark stated and just broke down.

Ted pulled Mark in for a hug and just held him as he cried over the loss of the baby. The entire family was in shock, both Elaine and Melanie started cooking some easy dinners for Mark to pop in just for supper. Some of the ladies from the church did the same as well. The Jindrak family had food coming out of their ears for the moment. Mark sat down on the front steps of his home and wiped his eyes. "Thanks Ted."

"Not a problem Mark. I know it will be hard for awhile but know this now he is in heaven with our dad his Grandpa DiBiase and is being taken care of. So you know I am taking a few weeks off and I will be around so if you need anything please call me." Ted stated "How about we head up and you can rest as well. I know that Mom and Elaine are working on things for the funeral. It wont be easy for any of us especially you and Tay but will all your family and friends we will pull through it."

"Thanks and you are right. When did you get so wise?" Mark asked as they walked into the house.

"I think it happened more when dad passed he has always been telling me that no matter what you have to trust in Jesus Mark." Ted stated "Mom said the same thing the other day."

"She has a point. I knew your dad for years Ted and I have to say I always looked up to him respected him and knew he always knew what he was talking about. I learned a lot from your dad." Mark stated

"My dad the teacher." Ted stated. "Go be with Tay, I am going crash on the couch then Brett is coming over to take my place. Kasey wants to go and have dinner tonight so I said that I would take her out."

"Thanks again man." Mark stated and stood and joined Taylin in the bedroom. Taylin was just laying back down in bed when Mark walked in. "Hey sweetie"

"Hey Mark" Taylin said Mark pulled her into his arms and held her close. "I am in a lot of pain."

"That isn't good. Have you taken anything yet?" Mark asked "I love you Tay."

"I love you too and no I haven't I got up to use the bathroom then look for my meds. Do you know where they are?" Taylin asked

"Yes let me go and get them they are in your bag. I had Ted fill them while you were being checked over by Dr Gentry this morning." Mark said

"That was a good idea." Taylin stated Mark helped Taylin get settled back in bed and soon he was joining her in bed and held her in his arms.

Over next few days every came spending time with Mark and Taylin they were both surprise how many superstars and diva's came to pay their repsects. Vince and Linda told Mark and Taylin that everything was taken care of as well. It was now the day of the funeral. Taylin was having a hard time getting around as she couldn't find anything to wear or fit her. Krista and Hailey were able to go through their closests and find something for Taylin to wear. Taylin was very thankful to have such wonderful family and friends. Hailey hugged Taylin close as she was sad for her best friend and prayed she and Randy never had to go through what Taylin and Mark were. Krista didn't want to upset Taylin at all but she felt bad that she and John were constantly around them and had planned to head back to Tampa to deliver the baby there.

"Kris are you and John still heading out in a few days?" Hailey asked as the two walked down the stairs.

"We are. I don't want Taylin upset anymore right now and we are going to deliver in Tampa. Are you and Randy going to stay in Clinton or head to St Louis?" Krista asked. What Krista didn't know is that Taylin had heard everything and couldn't believe it. Yes she was upset about losing her own son but that didn't mean she didn't want to be apart of Krista's pregnancy or Hailey's for that matter.

"Kris, Hailey can I talk to the two of you for a minute please?" Taylin asked

"Sure sweetie" Krista answered as she and Hailey walked into the den where Taylin had walked into. "What is wrong Tay?"

"Please tell me you and John's aren't headed to Tamap to have the baby? I want you to stay here so I can be apart of it and be there when my nephew makes his way into the world. Just because we lost our son doesn't mean you need to leave and not be here. I love the two of you so much please stay." Taylin stated.

"We just didn't want to upset you honey. Of course we will stay. I love you too. I just didn't want to upset you even futher." Krista said then hugged Taylin who hugged her sister tight.

"Please tell me you and Randy aren't leaving as well. I want you guys here as well." Taylin said

"Don't worry, we are too close to delivery to go anywhere. I love you too Tay, if you need anything please let me know you are like family, both of you." Hailey stated

Mark heard all of this, he knew that John and Krista were thinking about heading back to Tampa for when the baby was born but knew that once Taylin found out she would talk her sister out of it. Mark stood in the doorway of the den just watching Taylin he was so proud of her she was one of the strongest people he knew, from her faith, her family and just herself. Krista spotted Mark and she and Hailey walked into the other room and it was soon time to leave for the cemetery where they were laying the baby to rest. Mark just held Taylin the entire time as they both shed tears as did everyone else. Ted when he was looking at poems to read at the passing of his dad had found a poem that was perfect for losing a baby and showed it to both Mark and Taylin after they had come home and he was going to try his hardest to read it at the service but didn't know if he could but he found the strength and pushed through the tears as he read _**Many Times**_

Many times, it seems we don't understand

The intricate details of God's Master Plan.

Just why our lives are filled with things

Like uncertainty, surprises, grief and pain.

But God looks at life different than we

You see, His goal is eternal life for all who believe.

And to achieve His desire, He uses each one

of us, His children, 'til our work on earth is done.

Some it takes year's to achieve their part

of bringing God's children home to His heart.

Others it takes only a second or two,

to fulfill the purpose God's Plan has them do.

All our lives on earth amount to a second my friend

When compared to eternal life with Jesus in Heaven.

So to you Cayden Theodore, your race has been run.

You've fulfilled God's purpose for your life little one.

You've sparked the Holy Spirit to arise in us all,

To open our hearts to God's heavenly call.

And if we truly believe that for us Christ paid it all,

we'll see you again when to us God gives the call

We'll join you my child, in Jesus' arms for a millennium or two

And hear you say – I've been waiting for you.

**I want to thank everyone who had read this story and given a good or bad reivew. I also want everyone who has lost someone whether it was a baby or a adult I want to say I do understand your pain. I have been there myself. **_**Many Times**_** was written by my dad for when my niece Ayna was still born, I still can't believe that she passed four years ago almost five. I know she was put here on this earth if even for a few minutes she completed what she was sent here to do. I know she is up in heaven watching down on us along with everyone else I have lost in my life as well.**

**Kinley Orton**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Paintballin

Over the next few days everyone was still helping out where needed with Mark and Taylin who had decided that in a few weeks that they were going to take a much needed vacation and just be together, but they also didn't want to miss out of the births of Hailey and Randy's baby or Krista and John's baby. Both Hailey and Krista were just glowing and couldn't wait for their pregnancies to end. Krista had close to 10 weeks left before their son would be arriving while Hailey was due anyday. As she grew closer to her due date she found it harder to move and Randy was there at the house and just taking care of his wife helping out where she would allow him to. Here in the last few weeks the mood swings had really set in. One morning while Taylin was over visiting she was just trying her hardest not to laugh at Randy who had some how managed to piss Hailey off who wasn't in the best of moods that she was still pregnant.

"Orton I am going to kill you." Hailey stated when Randy walked in the kitchen sitting area where the girls were sitting drinking tea.

"What did I do now baby?" Randy asked

"You got me pregnant and you still haven't loaded the car seat into your truck you ass." Hailey told him and Taylin was laughing. "I am still pregnant"

"I loaded the car seat this morning." Randy protested he was just thankful that she didn't have anything in her hands that she could throw at him either. She had already given one set of stitches over his right eye when she threw a vase at him.

"Really you loaded it into your truck this morning then why is it still sitting in the house on the kitchen table Randal?" Hailey asked

"Baby remember we have two car seats one for my car and one for your car. I am getting ready to load this one into your car." Randy said "I am glad you find this funny Taylin."

"Well it is Randy" Taylin stated "Hailey thanks for the tea and talking. I hope you have the baby soon. I know your tired of being pregnant. I love you both"

"We love you too Taylin go home and rest. What is Mark up to today?" Hailey asked

"Well he is trying to find us a place to go on vacation." Taylin said as she stood up and took their mugs of tea over to the sink and rinsed them out then placed them in the dishwasher. "I will see the two of you later. Call if you go into labor and we will be in the waiting room."

Taylin headed back to their place hoping that Mark had found a place to go on vacation. Once Taylin was in the house she smiled at her husband who she was very much in love with and he was sitting on the couch with his laptop in hand and looking at different resorts. Taylin sat down on the couch next to Mark who pressed a kiss to her lips. "How is Hailey?" Mark asked

"Good ready for the baby to be born, she has already given Randy stitches today. I hope I am never like that when we have a baby." Taylin stated "Have you found anywhere yet?"

"Yes I have a few places but I want your thoughts on it. I want us to go to Bora Bora for three weeks maybe stretch it to four. This will also be our honeymoon. I found a place at the Hilton but I don't know if you want a house or not." Mark stated as he showed her the place at the Hilton "Its on the water but not away from others."

"Its nice Mark, where is the other place?" Taylin asked as she snuggled into Mark.

"At the Four Season's Resort, its private place honey. It is a Villa with three bedrooms our own private pool and only steps from the beach." Mark said as he showed her the place at the Four Seasons.

"Mark I like the Four Seasons the three bedroom villa its what we need. Book it. Have you heard from Vince?" Taylin asked as she got up to get something to drink.

"Yes I have honey. I have my last match in three weeks againstTed. Then in 6 months we take our vacation and go from there. I would also like to go to Greece and just travel with no places to be at any certain times." Mark said he stood up and wrapped Taylin in his arms and just held her.

"I agree honey, but I want to be here when Hailey has the baby and when Krista has the baby as well." Taylin said

"That is fine honey. I have a feeling we will be getting a call from Randy here soon stating that Hailey is in labor. Are you doing okay from surgery?" Mark asked

"Yes hon. I have my doctor's appointment this afternoon and we will be finding out here soon what type of infection I had in my uterus and how to prevent it from happeneing next time as well." Taylin said "My worst fear is that we may never know the cause."

"Honey, if we never know the cause we will get through that. If you recall a few weeks ago that we had some fish, chicken and all, most of the roster ended up sick remember you said you didn't feel good and all. I was sick and so was Ted but that is about it." Mark said

"That is right, I forgot about that." Taylin stated as she laid her head on Mark's chest. "My appointment in two hours come with me baby."

"I will do that. I still have to drive you honey, you aren't cleared just yet." Mark stated and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Taylin smiled up at her husband and walked into their bathroom to finish getting ready for her appointment. Mark followed her into the bedroom and laid across the bed and thought maybe lunch would be a good idea. After asking Taylin if she wanted to head out to eat lunch hey had better head out. After getting in the car they had both come to love a little chinese place that wasn't too far from their house and headed in to have lunch and after eating and just talking about their vacation they were now headed towards the doctor's office. Taylin signed in for her appointment and after being told the wait wouldn't be long, the receptionist was right they were called back right away. After having her vitals taken the nurse handed a gown to Taylin as she was also have a physical to see how things were going after the delivery. After changing and sitting down on the exam table. Mark stood and walked over and held Taylin close.

Dr Gentry didn't keep the couple waiting long it was a few minutes after Taylin changed she was now in the room. "Hi you two. How are you feeling Taylin?"

"Sore, crampy and just plain worn out." Taylin said

"That is understandable. I got back all your test results. The infection was caused by a food bourne substance, have you by chance eaten any under cooked food lately, as in chicken, fish or even steak?" Dr Gentry asked

"We did about a week before my amnio as the roster went out for supper and a lot of the roster got sick. I wasn't feeling good. Mark and a few others that we are always around got sick, but that was it. If it wasn't for the amnio I never would have known there was anything wrong." Taylin said as Mark was still standing beside her and rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Well I want to check your stitches and see how those are healing and make sure that you are recovering well. Have you given any thought about a grief recovery group?" Dr Gentry asked as she helped Taylin lay back. "Your stitches are healing nicely. I still want you to take it easy though. Is it okay if I also do a cervical exam?"

"That is fine, we have looked into a few places to do greif counsling but haven't joined a group yet." Taylin answered.

After the exam was over Dr Gentry stepped out to allow Taylin to get dressed and then came into to talk to the couple. "Tay everything is healing nicely. I want to see you again in a week to take out your stitches. I know you have probably finished the course of medication I wanted you to take to clear up any trace of infection if there was any. I don't want you to try for a baby for almost 4 or 5 months. Untill then I would like for you and Mark to try birth control to regulate your period and also use condoms. After that in about three months I want to see you again and make sure everything is going okay and In about two weeks see you and clear you to resume having sex."

"Is there a chance that I will miscarry again?" Taylin asked

"I wont lie to you and Mark there is always a small chance, but most of all pregnancies after miscarriage turn out to be very smooth and normal pregnancies." Dr Gentry explained

"That is good to know we have a vacation planned and we have talked about getting pregnant again we do want a baby." Taylin stated and Mark pressed a kiss to her forehead.

As the day passed Mark and Taylin decided to go out and just spend the day together when Taylin's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered

"Tay its Ortz Hailey just went into labor, call the others please." Randy said then hung up

"Who was it baby?" Mark asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Randy Hailey is in labor and asked me to call the rest of the family, besides his parents." Taylin answered and sent out a mass text to the rest of the family and they headed to the hosptial.

Once Hailey was in her hospital room and hooked up to the fetal monitors she was now offically in labor as she was dialted to a 6 and her water had broken. Randy was rubbing circles on her back trying to help her through a contraction. "Randy I want my epidural."

"Okay honey let me go and get your nurse." Randy said and got up to headed towards the nurses station and told the nurse that Hailey wanted to get her pain meds.

It wasn't long till Hailey was resting now as the pain meds had kicked in and she was only feeling the pressure of each contraction. It wasn't long till the rest of the family and friends were gathered in the waiting room waiting for the news that the baby had been born. Taylin and Mark were sitting down and Taylin had laid her head against Mark's shoulder and was now sound asleep while Krista and John were walking around as she was tired of sitting and the three adults were playing cards trying keep busy. It was nearly three hours after being taken to the hospital that they were now holding their daughter in their arms.

"Randy she is perfect congrats." Dr Gentry stated as she placed the baby in Hailey's arms.

"Thanks. I am so proud of you Hailey, she is so while you are getting cleaned up I am going to go and make the announcement that she is here but I wont tell anyone her name how is that we can tell them together." Randy stated

"That is fine honey. I love you too. If you wait a few minutes you can bring them back Randy." Hailey stated as she smiled down at her daughter.

"Hailey she is perfect, she weighs 7lbs even and 20 inches long." Dr Gentry stated "You ready to bring back your family to meet this little angel?"

"Yes we are." Randy said "I will be back in a few."

Randy smiled at Hailey who smiled back and walked out of the room and to the waiting room. The sight he walked in on was Taylin and Krista talking about the baby, Mark and John were crashed out their heads on their wive's shoulders and Melaine and Elaine were talking and Bob was talking Ted Jr...

"Guys so you know we have a very beautiful daughter. Why don't you follow me and you can meet her." Randy said

As everyone followed Randy back to Hailey's room they were greeted by a smiling Hailey who was just in awe of her daughter. "Hi everyone. I would like you all to meet Emma Katherine Orton born about 10 minutes ago."

"Randy she is so cute congrats" Melanie said with tears in her eyes.

"That is she is. May I hold my granddaughter Randy?" Elaine asked "She is perfect."

"Sure mom" Randy said as he was now holding Emma and handed her over to his mom who had tears in her eyes. Bob was just smiling at his first grandchild tears threating to fall down his face as well.

"She is so cute congrats Hailey and Randy I am so happy for you." Taylin stated as she hugged Hailey and then Randy.

"She is so cute. Congrats Hailey and Randy I am so happy for the two of you as well." Krista stated as she hugged Hailey then Randy.

"Well Randy congrats man I am so happy for you and Hailey she is a jewel." John stated as he then hugged his best friend. "Hailey congrats dear."

"Thanks John." Randy stated

"Treasure her always. She is a sweet little angel. Congrats she is a beauty." Mark stated

"Thanks guys." Randy stated

Everyone stayed for a bit before heading home. Krista and John were worn out and Krista knew that the arrival of their baby was close as she had been having contractions non stop for nearly a week she was due in just 10 weeks but the doctor told them that day that it would probably be sooner than that more like five or six weeks. Mark and Taylin headed home and both crashed out. Taylin was wiped from her appointment she was still pretty tender and after arriving home she and Mark ordered in for supper and watched a movie that night before going to bed.

6 weeks later

"JOHN" Krista yelled from her place in the master bathroom as she was just stepping out of the shower.

"What baby?" John asked as he ran upstairs and noticed a puddle of water around Krista's feet.

"My water broke." Krista stated and started to cry as they were just two days shy of her being 36 weeks pregnant.

"Okay I will get your clothes and over night bag in the car you call your doctor." John stated and pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead and ran into their bedroom and grabbed her clothes that she had laying down on the bed. After hanging clothes to Krista she called her doctor who told them to come on in and she would meet them there.

John helped Krista down and into the car and then sped his way to the hospital and on the way there he got pulled over as he was driving too fast. After telling the officer that his wife was in labor, the officer was a huge fan of John and led the way to the hospital and just gave John a warning. After getting Krista settled into a private hospital room they were now holding their son in their arms. Nicholas Theodore Cena weighed 6lbs even and 23 inches long and very healthy. Taylin was in tears holding her nephew in her arms for the first time. Mark had his arms wrapped around Taylin as she held Nicholas and was near tears himself. Randy came up as Hailey was resting as was Emma and held his nephew as well. The rest of the family was in awe of this little one who was now here.

A/N: Sorry its taken me so long to update anything I have been busy with school and family. I still have my nationals in four weeks... pls keep checking back.


	12. Chapter 12

6 Months Later

Taylin was just walking in the door of their house and smiled at all the luggage that was sitting by the door. In just two days she and Mark would be in Bora Bora she couldn't wait. Taylin was just getting home from the doctor's office where she had been cleared to finally start trying for a baby and she for one couldn't wait to tell her husband. Mark was still in the bedroom where she had left him nearly 2 hours before and still sleeping. Mark didn't get much sleep last night and was sleeping soundly. Taylin just smiled at her husband and laughed to herself when she felt some arms go around her and hugged her close.

"Hey" Ted stated

"I didn't hear you come in behind me honey whats up?" Taylin asked

"Not much just wanted to say hi and I am taking the two of you to the airport in two days. I can't believe you two will be gone for nearly five whole weeks. I will miss you guys." Ted said as they sat down in the living room.

"You have a niece and nephew who will keep you busy Teddy and so will Kasey how are you two doing?" Taylin asked

"Good I don't know if you knew that I asked her to marry me two nights ago and she said yes." Ted said with a smiled on his face

"That is awesome. I know you two will be very happy together. How are Brett and Laney doing or do you know?" Taylin questioned

"That I don't know I know that Laney is tired of Brett constantly on the road with FCW but that is what happens when you are dating a wrestler. Thank god Kasey understands and we have been dating for three years. And I am going to ask that she travel with me as I want to help plan our wedding. I don't know if she will or not." Ted said as there was a knock on the door. Taylin stood to answer it and it opened on its own and in walked Brett who was pretty upset.

"What's is wrong Brett?" Taylin asked.

"It is Laney she doesn't want me wrestling anymore." Brett said loudly " I can't believe her we have been dating for nearly two years and she is just now telling me this. Ugh"

"I'm sorry Brett. I thought you two were happy." Ted said as he stood to grab something to drink. "Hey Mark."

"Hey man whats going on with Brett?" Mark asked as he joined Ted in the kitchen.

"Laney she is being hard to get along with. You feeling better?"

"Yes. Thanks for the bruised ribs though almost healed." Mark answered with a laugh. The last few matches that he and Ted had each time Ted had gone after his rib cage knowing it wouldn't be easy for Mark to win with bruised or broken ribs but he did nearly everytime. The case was he was pretty tender and taking the next five weeks off so he could heal and go on this much needed vacation and then taking the year off so he and Taylin could travel and also try for a baby.

Mark walked in behind Ted and sat down behind Taylin who snuggled into her husband while she listened to Brett talk about Laney who he was deeply in love with. The three helped Brett who wanted didn't want to lose his girlfriend of nearly two years, they told him to take a break from wrestling as he did need surgery on his knee and see if that would help. The whole family was getting together that night for a family dinner including Laney. After everyone had left Mark asked Taylin if she wanted to go on a walk which she did as she stood up with the help of her husband and told him the good news that Dr Gentry had cleared them for trying for a baby and that made Mark very happy. While they were on the walk they were stopped by their nephew who was in his stroller and on a walk with his mommy and he wasn't very happy in the stroller. Mark bent down and picked him up and held him close.

"Thanks Mark" Krista said as she handed him Nicholas's binky who grabbed it from Mark and just popped it in his mouth.

"You are most welcome is John home?" Mark asked

"Yes he is and he is paying bills and I thought since it was so nice out I would take Nick here on a walk but as you can tell he doesn't like his stroller for the life of him." Krista stated as she hugged Taylin. "When do you two leave for your vacation?"

"In two days Kris. I thought he liked his stroller?" Taylin asked

"Not since he realized he was strapped in and he started to move more and trying to roll over." Krista said "Are the two of you coming to the family dinner tonight?"

"Yes we are. So are Randy Hailey and Emma. I can't wait to see her." Taylin said

"They were over this morning and the babies played for a bit. Emma is getting so big." Krista said

"I know Hailey was over yesterday and I can't believe how big she has gotten. She has taken after Randy in the length department. Hailey was telling me she was now in 9 month sleepers as she was already out growing the one she is in now." Taylin said.

After their walk with Krista and Nicholas they were now headed towards Melanie's house and wasn't shocked when they pulled in behind Randy and Hailey who was getting the baby out. Hailey handed Emma over to Taylin then hugged one of her best friends then Mark. Randy hugged Taylin then Mark. It wasn't long after Mark and Taylin arrived that Ted and Kasey pulled up and then it was Laney who wasn't in the best of moods. She was so sure that everyone hated her when the case was everyone loved her. Taylin was still holding Emma who was eating a bottle and just staring up at her and Taylin knew that she wanted a baby with Mark. Melanie was happy that all of her kids were home for the evening. Bob was at the grill while Elaine and Melanie were working on the sides as Brett was helping his mom with the food and Randy was helping with the grill making sure it was hot enough to put the food on soon. John was bring the steaks out as the guys were having steaks while the girls were eating chicken.

"Bob can I talk to you for a minute please." Brett asked as he walked outside and sat down by the grill.

"Sure son what is on your mind." Bob asked

"It is Laney all we do is fight anymore. She wants me to stop wrestling which I don't want to do its my dream." Brett stated

"I can understand where you don't want to stop. Your dad would be proud of you for following that dream. Laney will come around son." Bob said as he wrapped his arm around Brett's shoulders and they kept talking. Laney was in the kitchen watching the two talk. She wasn't very happy that Brett was still wrestling she had told Brett nearly four months ago that she wanted him to quit and he hadn't yet.

"Bob do you think it is wrong of me to at least take a break and see if I can work on my relationship with her? I need surgery on my knee but I don't want to stop doing what I love. But I also don't want to loose Laney." Brett stated

"Son I know you need surgery. When do you have it scheduled for?" Bob asked

"Tomorrow. I wanted it done before Mark and Taylin left and then when they get back I will at least be able to walk and all." Brett stated. "I love her."

"I know you do son. I can see that." Bob said "Randy what do you think you too John and Mark."

"Well Brett take the time have your surgery and see where it goes how long will you be out for?" Mark asked

"Nearly 5 months." Brett answered

"Ah. I know you don't want to take this break from wrestling trust me. I have been there Brett. You will come back stronger." Randy said

While the guys were outside talking the girls were all gathered in the kitchen Ted and Kasey had run out to grab more ice as the ice maker was out on the fridge. Laney was just sitting in the chair which Melanie found odd. She elbowed Elaine who looked up and nodded she agreed. Laney usually helped when she was at the house and came over quite often to help Melanie out after Ted had died and still came by twice a week.

"Laney dear what is wrong?" Elaine asked

"Brett is the problem Elaine." Laney answered.

"Why do you say that sweetheart." Melanie asked as she sat down in the chair next to Laney.

"He wont stop wrestling." Laney said rather loudly and tears started to roll down her face.

"I take it you asked him to stop and he said no." Krista said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"How in the hell did you know I asked him." Laney snapped

"Brett came to us and talked about it Laney there is no need to snap at me dear. I understand. I am married to a wrestler." Krista stated and smiled up at her husband who had walked into the kitchen.

"No you don't." Laney snapped again "You have no clue."

"Have no clue my ass. Do you realize when you started dating Brett that I was married to John, Hailey is married to Randy and Mark is married to Taylin. Both Elaine and my mom know what its like to be married to wrestlers. True Mark and Taylin are both wrestlers. We do know what its like don't tell me that we don't know." Krista snapped and stood up and walked outside to cool off.

"You had no right to snap at my sister. You need know that Brett loves you more than anything and wants you happy but he doesn't want to give up his dream what he has trained for, he wants this to work with you and him." Taylin said and sighed.

"I love him. But I want him home more and around how do you deal with it?" Laney asked

"I have to say when Ted and I were married that it was easy I traveled till the kids were born and once they were in school I stayed home. I loved being home with my children and when it was time for Pay Per Views I would travel with the kids. But I stayed home. I don't regret anything. Ted knew that I wanted him to live his dream and I let him." Melanie stated

"Bob and I traveled together till Randal was born then after he was born I still traveled. When Becky and Nathan were born I stayed home allowing Bob to live his dream as well. You know these kids love what they are doing and I know that its in their blood they were born into it. Bob and Ted both were born into it as well. Brett loves you Laney but do you love him enough to allow him to follow his dream?" Elaine asked

"Laney its not easy being married to a wrestler trust me I know. I remember Elaine asking me the same thing right before Randy proposed and I knew then it was my dream for Randy and I to be together and for me to allow Randy to follow his dream. I miss Randy when I don't travel with him. It was nice to travel with him before I found out I was pregnant with Emma then after she was born. We travel but I stay home with my daughter. I miss Randy so much as does Emma. Randy calls me every morning and everynight and we talk, we do video chat all the time. Its nice now that he has a bus so we are going to start traveling till that little angel starts school." Hailey said

Kasey and Ted had returned and both had heard what Laney was going on about and Kasey knew it was hard when Ted was on the road but she allowing him to follow his dreams and she loved being able to join him when she was able to and matter of fact she was taking the next few months off to travel with him. Kasey smiled up at Ted who hugged her close and kissed the side of her head. She and Laney were pretty good friends as they grew up together along with Brett, Krista, Ted and Taylin. Matter of fact she and Ted were high school sweethearts and she couldn't wait to become Mrs Ted DiBiase.

Brett chose that moment to walk into the kitchen and knew something was wrong. He saw the look between his mom and Elaine. He knew was was being talked about. Laney just laid into him when he walked through the door.

"Damn it Brett stop wrestling." Laney yelled at him when he tried to give her a hug.

"Laney stop you are being selfish." Brett stated quietly.

"I am not being selfish at all, you are. I told you how I felt and you don't seem to care." Laney yelled at him.

"Laney I told you I didn't want to stop wrestling this is my dream. You knew that when we started dating and all. You were okay with it. What made you change your mind?" Brett asked

"I don't know Brett please stop wrestling. I don't like this. Its not how I want to live. I love you but please stop for my sake." Laney sobbed

"Please tell me why Laney come one there has to be a reason." Brett pressed.

"Fine you want the reason?" Laney asked

"Yes I do." Brett said as he stood right in front of her in the kitchen everyone else had gone outside to let them have some room.

"I I am..." Laney started

"You are what?" Brett asked

"I can't do this I am done Brett. Good luck. So you know I am pregnant." Laney said and walked out of the house leaving Brett standing there in the kitchen with his mouth hanging wide open.

Brett stood there in the kitchen and it just hit him he was going to be a father but his girlfriend of two years was now out of his life. He had to make her see that he loved her. Ted stood right inside the kitchen door and heard what was going on. Taylin heard as well and walked in to see if Brett was okay. She could tell that he was upset and hugged her younger brother.

"She is pregnant Tay." Brett sobbed into his sister's shoulder.

"I heard. Why are you still here?" Taylin asked

"She broke it off with me. I love her." Brett stated and wiped his eyes.

"I know you do. Do you want me to go and find her and talk to her?" Ted asked

"Will you please?" Brett asked

"Sure will call you in a bit." Ted said and walked out of the house after telling Kasey he would see her at home. Ted got into his car and drove in the direction of Laney's he could tell that she was in her house as the lights were on. Ted looked up and asked that he could have some guideness from his dad and needed the words to talk to Laney. Ted got out and walked up to the front porch and rang the doorbell and was shocked when she opened the door.

"Laney can we talk?" Ted asked

"Sure come in is Brett with you?" Laney asked

"Nope he is still standing in the kitchen where you left him. Care to explain?" Ted asked

"Sit down Ted." Laney said as she shut the door behind him and he followed her into the living room he could see all the pictures of her and Brett and could tell that she loved him or he thought she did and still hoped she did.

"How many weeks are you Laney?" Ted asked

"14 I just found out today." Laney said "I love him Teddy"

"I can see that. I know that you asked him to stop wrestling. You know its in our blood its also his dream." Ted said

"I know that and that scares me that my son or daughter will want to do the same thing as Brett." Laney said

"I can tell you that no matter what Brett will want to be here for you during your pregnancy. True he travels but he is home three days out of the week. Hell I grew up with my dad gone a lot but I turned out just fine. Kasey can't wait to travel with me. Why don't you take some time and travel with Brett when he goes back out on the road." Ted said

"How did you deal with your dad being gone so much?" Laney asked

"I wont lie to you Laney it was hard. I got through it. I had two parents who loved me no matter what. My dad was there for me when I needed him the most. I now miss him like there is no tomorrow but I also know that he is up there looking down on me." Ted answered

"Thanks Ted. I need time to think and I am worn down and just emotional." Laney said

"I can understand that to no end." Ted stated as the doorbell rang he knew who it was and stood up and gave Laney a hug and walked to the door and opened it and there stood his brother. Ted smiled at Brett who was there to talk to Laney. Ted walked out to his car and smiled at the sight in Laney's front door the couple hugging.

Laney broke the hug first and walked to sit down on the couch and Brett shut the front door and sat down beside Laney and pulled her into his arms. "I love you Laney. I want to be there for you during your pregnancy. How come you didn't call me this afternoon after you found out?" Brett asked

"I was scared Brett. I love you too. I want you here. When you go back out on the road I want to go with you if you will have me on the road with you." Laney stated as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You know you are welcome on the road with me anytime baby." Brett said "What you don't know is that tonight I was going to ask you to marry me. So Laney will you please marry me and become Mrs Brett DiBiase?"

"Yes Brett." Laney answered.

Brett captured her lips in a sweet tender kiss. As they headed to bed that night they just laid there in each others arms. Brett still couldn't believe that he was going to be a father. That night as all the couples were either going to bed or getting little ones settled and headed to bed themselves. Taylin and Mark were laying in bed wrapped up in each other's arms just content and hoping that when they came back from their honeymoon they would be pregnant.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Paintballin!

The next morning came early for Taylin and Mark as they both were up early as their flight to Bora Bora took off very early at nearly 7am. Ted was already at their house and helping Mark load their luggage into his truck as they were leaving their cars at the house and then one of their family members would pick them up in four and half almost five weeks. Taylin was making sure she had every light shut off and that nothing was plugged in. After checking the entire house she was locking up the house after setting the alarm and make sure that their cars were locked and soon joined her husband and brother at his truck. Ted pulled Taylin in for a hug and held her for a moment and soon they were off for the airport. After getting to the airport and getting checked in for their flight to Bora Bora they were now through airport security and at their gate. Ted had hugged both before they headed to the gate and was on his way back home.

"Mark" Taylin said

"What honey?" Mark asked

"I love you baby and I am glad we are going on this trip." Taylin said with a smile on her face as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"I love you too sweetie. We are going to have fun on this trip and just be us" Mark said as he wrapped an arm around Taylin's shoulders and held her close.

"I like that idea." Taylin said "What time does our flight take off baby?"

"Here soon honey." Mark said

It wasn't long and their flight was now being called and they headed with their tickets in hand and once it was their turn to get on the plane they walked on and to their seats. It was nearly a 18 hour flight and the first leg of the trip was to Califorina then a lay over and then on to Bora Bora. After taking off they were on their way for the final destination. It was nearly 11pm when they landed in Bora Bora and the sight before them was just beautiful. The resort had a car waiting for them so after picking up their luggage they were now in the car just looking at the sites while they drove. It was about a 20 minute drive to their resort and after checking in they were taken by a golf cart to their three bedroom villa. After being helped inside Mark tipped the bellhop and husband and wife were soon alone in the villa and wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Well baby should we take a dip in our private pool?" Mark asked as he followed Taylin into the master bedrom and smiled when the bedroom held a king size bed and the bathroom was huge as well had a nice whirlpool tub and a freestanding shower and two sinks it kinda reminded him of their home in Tampa the layout.

That night the couple enjoyed a swim in the private pool then after showers they soon fell asleep in each others arms. Over the next few days they stayed in the villa and just being together. As the next few weeks Mark and Taylin were refreshed in their marriage and spent time looking around the island and just spending time with each other. It was nearly five weeks later when they headed home and by the time they arrived at the airport both were ready to crash in their own bed that night.

A/N: Thanks for being patient with me as I have been pretty busy with school and now my intership. I an stuck on Fast Love so any ideas please shoot them my way. Thanks


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story but I have been really stuck on this story. Please know that this is pure fictional and to be taken that way.

Chapter 14

Paintballin!

After Taylin and Mark returned from their vacation they were happy to be home both felt renewed in their marriage and also each other. Mark had to go to the doctor to be cleared to return back to action while Taylin was meeting with the girls for lunch. Mark was then headedout on a run with Randy who had taken off time and then he was meeting with Taylin to look at something special for Hailey as her birthday was coming up. Both Mark and Hailey knew about Randy and Taylin going to mall together and neither were worried about anything as the four were eating supper that night together. Taylin was the second to arrive to for lunch with the girls.

"Hey you about time I get to see you." Hailey said as she stood up to hug Taylin

"I now feels like forever doesn't it. Where is Emma?" Taylin asked

"Spending time with Elaine and Bob and all. I swear she has those two wrapped around her fingers." Hailey stated "Hey Kris where is Nick?"

"At Melaine's for the afternoon she wanted to spend time with him and I told her that was fine. I am picking John up at the airport this afternoon and she even offered to keep him tonigh so we have a night alone." Krista stated "Hey sis."

"Hey I have missed everyone so much. How are things with Brett and Laney?" Taylin asked

"Not good. I hear she is claiming that the baby isn't even his. But when asked she wont say who's baby she might be having. Brett is so confused right now. Tay you look great so nice and tan." Krista stated

"Not good on the baby part. I know that Kasey and her should be here soon. I mean she is what only 18 weeks now right?" Taylin asked "Thanks we were in sunshine nearly every day there. Bora Bora is so beautiful you two should talk the boys into going. Mark loved it so much."

It was a few minutes later when Kasey and Laney showed up. Laney wasn't in the best of moods because Brett was finally cleared to start physical therapy on his knee and was finally walking around with a mobilizer on his knee. The three girls were talking baby when Kasey and Laney pulled in about the same time. Kasey got out of her car first and smiled when she walked up to the table that was outside and it was a beautiful sunny day.

"Hey Tay so glad to have you and Mark back. How was the trip?" Kasey asked.

"So refreshing." Taylin answered "Did you and Laney not ride together?"

"Nope she hasn't been feeling the best." Kasey answered "Two more months till the wedding."

"I am excited" Krista stated

Laney joined the girls a few minutes later. She was starting to show just a bit and all the girls thought she looked wonderful. After everyone ordered what they wanted to drink they were all taking a few minutes to decide on what they want to have for lunch. Hailey and Taylin were talking about Taylin's shopping trip with Randy and Hailey was still laughing that her husband had even talked Taylin into going shopping. After finally ordering their lunch the topic of the baby came up.

"Laney how are you feeling?" Krista asked

"Drained the baby is always in the way. I can't get comfy anymore." Laney stated before taking a drink of her iced tea.

"How is Brett doing with the pregnancy?" Taylin asked

"He is confused right now. The baby isn't moving right now I am only 18 weeks and there are rumors flying around and they aren't very nice." Laney stated

"What kind of rumors?" Hailey asked

"That I cheated on him." Laney stated as her cell phone rang and it was Brett calling to see how things were going as he was at physical therapy and the girls decided to let the subject dropped as Laney was becoming distant and Kasey could tell and mouthed to Krista to let the subject drop. Krista nodded her head in agreement and sent a text to both Hailey and her sister and they both agreed. The topic soon turned to the wedding as Kasey had asked Taylin to be her Matron of Honor and both Hailey and Krista were standing up with her as Laney didn't want to stand up and be showing off her belly as she wasn't sure about that. Ted was having Brett as his best man and Mark and John standing up and Mark was going to be an usher and then Emma and Nick were the ring bear and flower girl. After about two hours the girls decided to head out and Taylin called Mark to see how things were going for him and he just got home and was getting in the shower and would meet up with her as Randy was picking up Taylin after lunch at their house.

Taylin hugged the girls bye and headed to her house and Hailey told her not to let Randy drag her from store to store as he was known to do that and Taylin nodded her head in agreement. Krista took off for the airport to pick up John for their night alone and couldn't wait to see her husband. Kasey was headed to meet with the wedding planner then stop by to see Melaine at the house and see her nephew. Hailey was on the phone with Randy talking to him and smiled while the rest of the girls headd off. Laney was still at the table just finishing off her iced tea when her best friend from school called and she thought all was in the clear when she started talking about the baby what she didn't know Hailey was still there and listening in on the convo that she was having as her phone was on speaker.

"Lillian I swear this is going to work. They wont know what hit them when I say that the baby is Mark's" Laney stated as she stood up

"I hope that you can pull it off. Brett isn't worth your time. Jindrak is and he is super hot too." Lillian stated "Where are you?"

"Just got done with lunch. I have to head to the mall for clothes. Hailey might go with me I don't know yet as Randy is picking up Taylin to go shopping. Why aren't Hailey and Randy shopping oh yeah Hailey and Randy don't have a marriage." Laney stated as she knew that Hailey, Taylin and Randy were very close.

Hailey couldn't beleive what she had heard. "Laney do you have a few I wanted to talk to you about getting something for the baby?"

"Sure Hailey." Laney stated and they walked back up to the table and sat back down. "I have a question for you though."

"What might that be then I have a few for you." Hailey stated

"Did you have any complications?" Laney asked

"No why do you ask?" Hailey asked

"I haven't been feeling the best and thought to ask you as I don't want to ask Krista or Taylin both seem kinda cool to me as Brett is their brother." Laney stated and placed a hand on the baby.

"Oh well Taylin would be the one to ask about complications not me. Now I have a question what is this I heard you saying to your friend about the baby not being Brett's that it is Mark's?" Hailey asked

"Well its true, it might be Mark's." Laney stated

"Why. I know for a fact that Mark would never cheat on Taylin." Hailey stated

"Then you wouldn't know that Randy has been cheating on you with Taylin." Laney stated

"Really. Randy is cheating on me with Taylin and you know this how?" Hailey asked knowing that Randy would never cheat on her.

"I have seen them together many times over the last few months." Laney stated "Especially over the last month."

"You know that Mark and Taylin have been in Bora Bora for the last month. Plus if Randy was cheating on me I wouldn't stand for it and I would not only kick his butt but also Taylin's then take Randy for everything. I suggest you come clean about who's baby your having and before I tell Taylin and Mark." Hailey stated

"You wouldn't dare." Laney stated

"Oh yes I would. Matter of fact I am having dinner with not only my husband but also Mark and Taylin. Do you actually think that I would let Taylin and Mark watch our daughter if he was cheating on me with her?" Hailey asked

"Yes you would because you don't have the slightest idea of what goes on when you aren't on the road with your husband." Laney stated "Now I have to go and you wont be telling Mark or Taylin anything till I am ready to."

Hailey shook her head to what Laney was saying as she knew that Mark would never cheat on Taylin as she also knew that Randy would never cheat on her. Hailey watched as Laney drove off and picked up the phone and called Mark then Randy and they agreed to meet now and all four go shopping. Mark and Hailey arrived at the mall at the same time and just happened to park next to each other. Mark helped Hailey out of her car and hugged her as it had been a full month since they had seen each other.

"Long time no see big bro. We need to talk but Randy and Taylin to be around as well." Hailey said

"Oh no please tell me its not about Brett and the baby." Mark stated and wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulder and held her close as the two walked into to go shopping.

"Yes it is why?" Hailey asked

"Well Brett stopped by after his PT appointment and talked to me about it. I find it kinda odd as his friend called and said that the baby is mine when I have never touched Laney except to hug her." Mark stated

"Same here. Then here is the other part she is also claiming that Randy is cheating on me with Tay." Hailey stated

"That is funny when is she sleeping with Orton? I know that years ago they had a relationship but they are just close friends now that is it. Plus I would have to kick my brother in laws ass for that." Mark stated and laughed

The two quickly found Randy and Taylin who were drinking coffee at Starbucks and talking and laughing. Hailey hugged Randy who pulled her down to sit on his lap and Mark hugged Taylin and stood her up then sat her down on his lap. Mark just smiled at his wife and held her close then laughed again at what Hailey had told him. The topic between the four started out on how the trips was and Randy thought it would be a good idea for them to go on a trip and make it a second honeymoon and wanted to go to Bora Bora with her and Hailey thought it was a good idea but didn't want to be gone from Emma all that long.

"Hailey we can keep her." Mark said

"Are you sure that is a month with Emma." Hailey stated

"We would love to." Taylin stated

"We need to talk it over and all. But there is something the two of you need to know. Randy while you and Taylin were shopping Laney and I were talking and she told me that I don't know what goes on when you are on the road and I don't join you that you are cheating on me with Taylin which I know isn't true. Also that Mark and Laney slept together but that isn't true either as Mark wouldn't do that or cheat on you Tay. She is up to something but what?" Hailey said

"Well that is a shock. Laney has a problem as Randy and I haven't been together for almost 8 years and I know for a fact you would kick my ass as well as Randy's then leave him and take him for everything. Also why would Mark cheat on me with Laney? Mark and I were cleared to start trying for a baby that we want a baby soon and I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow." Taylin stated

"You know that I would never cheat on you baby. I love you." Mark stated

"I know hon and I love you as well." Taylin stated "I think we need to talk to Brett sometime soon."

The other agreed but decided to have a night of just the four of them for supper then Mark and Taylin were taking Emma for the night letting Randy and Hailey have a night to themselves before Hailey and Emma joined Randy on the road for the next tour. As the four parted ways they agreed to meet up in four hours and all. Mark and Taylin decided to go shopping for a while and get somethings for Emma and also Nick as they both loved to spoil their neice and nephew, also for their condo and then headed home to get ready for supper. As they were getting ready for supper Mark's cell phone rang and it happened to be Laney. Taylin told him to put the phone on speaker as she wanted to hear everything that Laney had to say.

"Hello?" Mark answered

"Mark it is Laney can we talk for a minute?" she asked

"Sure go ahead I am getting ready to leave in a few with Taylin for supper." Mark said

"Well to make this quick you know how I am 18 weeks pregnant well the baby might be yours." Laney stated

"Really why didn't you tell me to begin with and all? I mean if you are having my baby as you are telling everyone then what can I do?" Mark asked "But so you know I know your still with Brett and I want a DNA test to prove it."

"Okay well I will call you when the test is." Laney stated

"You do that but you might want to tell Taylin that I slept with you." Mark stated and smiled at Taylin who had a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"I will do that soon but first I would like it if you would come over I am not feeling good." Laney stated

"Laney I am quite busy with my wife tonight I will try to call you later. By the way nice try." Mark stated and hung up his phone

Taylin laid back on their bed and Mark laid down next to her and smiled at her. "You are evil you know that honey?"

"She needs to know that I know she is lying." Mark stated

"I agree honey. I wonder how Brett is going to take it. I guess we need to let him know." Taylin stated

"What do I need to know?" Brett asked

"You are too quiet." Taylin stated

"I always have been what is going on?" Brett asked from the doorway

"Well your lovely girlfriend is claiming that we slept together and we never did. The only time I have touched her is when I gave her a hug. Also she is telling Hailey that Taylin and Randy are cheating on us which we also know is a lie. I suggest you see what is going on with her." Mark said

"I believe you Mark. She has been very strange lately and not taking care of herself comepletely. I am going to the doctor with her tomorrow and seeing how the baby is doing as she is having a sono done." Brett stated " I am headed to mom's for the night as I don't really want to be in the same house with her right now."

"Okay hon we love you. We are headed out to dinner with Randy and Hailey then taking Emma for the night." Taylin said and got up off her bed to give Brett a hug.

As everyone left Brett headed to his mom's house while Randy and Hailey were pulling up into the driveway and Mark and Taylin hopped in with them and were shocked to see no baby with them. Hailey explained that Bob and Elaine wanted to keep her for the night and they had called to invite John and Krista for supper as well and the six of them were going to meet at AppleBee's for supper and go from there. After a wonderful evening among friend each couple went home Mark and Taylin headed back to their house with Krista and John since their condo was right next door to theirs and soon each couple was laying in bed wrapped up in each others arms as they all let sleep consume them.

The next day came quick for Mark and Taylin who had a doctor's appointment with Dr Gentry to make sure everything had healed and see if they might actually be pregnant. Once Taylin signed in for her appointment she sat back down next to Mark and picked up a book about pregnancy and smiled at Mark who was also hoping that his wife was pregnant. After waiting about 15 minutes Taylin's name was called and after having her vitals taken the nurse handed Taylin a gown and sheet to change into. After changing Mark was now standing in front of his wife and rubbing his hand up and down her back and smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her lips that would have gone on if there wasn't a knock at the door.

"Sorry for the wait how are you feeling Taylin?" Dr Gentry asked

"Good for now a little worn down from flying but other than that good." Taylin said

"That is good how was your trip?" Dr Gentry asked

"It was just wonderful" Mark stated and smiled at his wife.

"That is good. Well Taylin your blood work came back and I have a surprise for the two of you." Dr Gentry stated and smiled at both Mark and Taylin.

"Are you telling me that we are pregnant?" Taylin asked with tears in her eyes and smiled at Mark who smiled at his wife.

"Yes I am. I would like to do an exam and make sure everything is okay and then do a sono to get your due date." Dr Gentry stated

Mark helped Taylin lay back and Dr Gentry looked her over quickly and was pleased to announce that the couple was indeed pregnant and guessed that they were close to six weeks. After the sono was done it was showed that Mark and Taylin were exactly 8 weeks pregnant that she was pregnant before their trip to Bora Bora. Taylin's due date was Mark's birthday of June 26th next year.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Paintballin!

Taylin and Mark couldn't believe they were pregnant, and they were excited about having a baby. After getting changed back into her clothes. Dr Gentry wanted to talk to the couple about the chance of having another miscarriage. There was a slight risk but most often than not second pregnancies are normal and very smooth, which is what Dr Gentry was hoping for as were Taylin and Mark.

"Dr Gentry I have a question about my pregnancy." Taylin said once they were in Dr Gentry's office.

"What about Taylin?" Dr Gentry asked

"Is there a risk that I will miscarry again?" Taylin asked

"I wont lie to you Taylin there is always a risk when you are pregnant. But most often the second pregnancy is different from the first and there is no problems. I will want to see you more often. If you start not feeling good come in and see me. I have an wonderful PA if you can't get into see me she is really good." Dr Gentry told the couple.

"Is there anything we should avoid?" Mark asked as he placed his hand over Taylin's that were resting on her lower stomach.

"There are a few things, I always tell my pregnant moms no rough sex also no toys as it can run the risk of infection and no drinking, no under cooked meat, poultry and fish." Dr Gentry said

"Okay, how often do you want to see me and is it okay if I travel and work?" Taylin asked

"Remind me again what you do. Its hard to keep up with what my soon to be parents do for a living." Dr Gentry said

"I am a Diva and wrestle and my husband's valet, but didn't wrestle when I was pregnant before and all." Taylin said

"That is right. I am a huge fan of the WWE and you have always been a favorite Diva of not only me but my daughter as well. I say no to wrestling and all, but if you want to still be Mark's valet that is fine and so is traveling. If you start to wear down and all just slow down and rest more. I would like to see you every two and half weeks to start then we can go to three then hopefully every four." Dr Gentry said

After leaving the doctor's office they headed for Melaine's house and hugged her mom close. Taylin was shocked to see Laney and Brett there. By the time Mark walked in Brett just smiled as they had the amnio at the doctor's appointment as well and it was shown that he was the father of Laney's baby.

As the next few months passed by it was pure hell on Brett and Laney who was mad at Brett for making her have an amnio when he asked for it. Laney knew it was Brett's baby but still said that she cheated on him with Mark. Brett knew the truth. Laney had also quit taking care of herself and the baby that she was still carrying and had started to drink before the baby was born. Brett finally broke it off with her and two weeks before the baby was born he filed papers to have sole custody as Laney wasn't fit to take care of herself or the baby. The judge listened to every thing that was said and knew what was going on as Laney painted a picture of health to him but he had gotten her chart from the doctor and knew the truth and that she wasn't doing good at all. The judge gave Brett sole custody of the baby and if he wanted to let Laney see the baby that was up to him. When Laney went into labor she called Brett right away and soon he was holding his son in his arms. Logan Theodore DiBiase was born weighing in at 6lb even and 18 inches long. So far the baby had no side effects from what Laney had done. Brett was able to take the baby home a few days later, while Laney was released the day after having the baby.

Mark and Taylin were excited as they were having a sono done to find out what they were having so they could paint the baby's room again if it was a girl this time although they were just happy that the baby was healthy and growing like he or she should be. The day of the sono Taylin was up early as was Mark when the doorbell rang and it was Brett with the baby.

"Hey little one. Hi Brett" Taylin said

"Hey sis you are glowing. How are you feeling?" Brett asked as he placed his son into Taylin's arms

"Good for now. I hope that this little one I am carrying decides to let us see what we are having." Taylin said as she smiled down at her nephew who was looking around and smiled up at his aunt Taylin.

"That is awesome I am so happy for you and Mark. I have a question for you though." Brett said

"What is that?" Mark asked as he sat down beside Taylin and smiled down at his nephew who was still looking around.

"I have to go back to court tomorrow. Laney is taking me back for custody of Logan and I can't let that happy. Elaine said that she would babysit for me as Mom is going with me and I would like it if you could be there as well. The both of you know that she has been doing visits and you two are normally there and how she acts with Logan." Brett said

"No need to ask Brett we are more than happy to come and help out. Logan knows who Laney is but doesn't realize that she is his mommy. Laney doesn't even hold Logan half of the time either. Mom has been there as well as Randy and Hailey and Krista and John." Taylin said and smiled at her brother.

The court date went as smooth as Brett thought it would and he still retained custody of Logan but had to let Laney do visits that were supervised by a thirdparty and not by someone who knew the parties involved. Taylin and Mark were out shopping when they were looking at baby things as they found out they were having a boy and couldn't wait and both were thankful that they didn't have to change anything in the baby's room but decided to change the theme some and couldn't wait for the baby to be born.

Over the next few months Taylin was placed on bedrest due to her size and she had also began to dilate and the doctor just wanted to be on the safe side of things and induce three weeks early. It was close to the day of the induction and Taylin was more than ready for the baby to be born as she would be 37 weeks pregnant when she stood up to go and use the bathroom and once she stood she felt a gush of water.

"MARK" Taylin yelled

"What honey what is wrong?" Mark asked as he walked into their bathroom

"My water broke." Taylin said

"Okay baby lets get you to the hospital honey." Mark said as he helped Taylin out to the car and soon were on the way to the hospital.

It wasn't long after arriving that Dr Gentry was looking Taylin over and sure enough her water had broken and it wasn't long after they arrived that they were holding their son in their arm. Caleb Theodore Jindrak was very healthy as he weighed 6lb 8oz and 22 inches long. Taylin was holding Caleb who was sound asleep in her arms when the family arrived to meet the newest addition to the family.


End file.
